The Chronicles of Cain 3: Christmas Special
by Eternal Scene
Summary: This Christmas will be a tale of deep Romance, Happy Memories, New pairings and even encounters with old and new friends. What happens when Eternal decides to visit Ireland? What hacov happens now? And what about Fletcher and Valkyrie's growing love?
1. Eternal's Guides

***The Fire crackles as the camera view zooms out and slowly moves to the left, revealing a dimly lit room and a large, lit up black Christmas tree with silver lights and gold ornaments. Eternal Scene sits, crossed legged in a red armchair, a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on the table in front of her, her gaze is down; reading a book which balances on her lap calmly, her black hair flickers a soft red from the blazing fire, filling the room with a homey smell, she looks up at you and a small grin forms, she closes the book she was reading and sets it aside.***

Hello there, kids. Today, I'll be telling you a story. A Christmas story.

Yeah, that's right, a Christmas story.

This is continueing from The Chronicles of Cain, which is about a pretty, dark haired girl called Valkyrie Cain, who learns magic from her skeleton mentor Skulduggery, learns combat from her best friend Tanith, gets her magic clothes sewn by Ghastly Bespoke, and falls in love with an idiotic, but very sexy, teleporter called Fletcher Renn.

During this story, there will be action.

**DUN! *Camera zooms in a little***

There will be tears!

**DUN! *Camera zooms in more***

There will be laughter!

**DUN! *Camera zooms in even more***

But above all, there will be ROMANCE!

**DUN *Zoom***

**DUN! *ZOOM***

**DUUUNNNNNNN! *Zoom***

***Camera zooms back out***

Now, you're probally wondering why I am doing a Christmas special, right?

Wrong, it's Christmas, I have no homework, the snow has gone, and I have ideas pouring all over the floor, and my mum has repeatedly told me to clean them up but I can't find the mop so I will use the laptop screen to do so.

So, I think we should get started, don't you? Do you?

Yes. Yes, you do.

So, let's begin our story...

Once upon a time...

Jokes!

You can now view the first chapter of our Christmas special, and you'll meet me, myself, and I in there. Oh, and my first of our three special guests on this Christmassy story.

Do have a spare change of pants; we wouldn't want an accident, now, would we?

Well, personally, I don't care.

But I don't want you're mommies and daddies complaining that I petrified their kids, so, yeah.; Second pair of pants on the go, please.

Anyways, review my story, submit ideas and let's go for a very Snowy ride.

HO HO HO!

...You're a hoe.

No, you're a hoe!

Merry Christmas.

Bah, humbug.


	2. A Perfect Christmas with Scene and Dark

"I don't have to go, you know," Fletcher mumbled against my lips, his hot breath swaying into my mouth, but I didn't mind, his breath was minty.

"No, you have to go," I said. "You're father's patience is wearing thin."

"It'd be better if you came with me," Fletcher whimpered.

I sighed, unwrapping my arms from Fletcher's shoulders as he lay on top of me on my small bed, my parents, oblivious to my eighteen year old, teleporting boyfriend kissing me in my room at Eleven O'clock in the night, mainly because they we're already fast asleep.

"Sorry Fletch," I mumbled. "Kenspeckle practically ordered me to bed. No walking until tomorrow."

Fletcher frowned. "I know, I wish I was there earlier-"

"Stop that," I hissed, kissing him once on the lips. "It wasn't you're fault."

"You fell from a building, Val." Fletcher's eyes narrowed.

"I've fell from more buildings than you've been in," I informed him.

"And that reassures me wonderfully," Fletcher said with sarcasm in his voice and a quick roll of his eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me," I ordered, and with a small smile, Fletcher leaned back down on me and pressed his soft lips to mine in a slow, but building kiss; which quickly turned very enthusiastic. Lately, Fletcher had grown a habit of coming into my room at night, not that I didn't mind, I just found it very surprising.

He still thought I was crazy from my Halloween Dream, but it was so real...

I shook it off, inwardly, that is. And I began kissing Fletcher back, wrapping my arms tighter round his broad shoulders; he'd recently been working out, trying to get stronger. But I knew secretly he enjoyed his girlfriend being stronger than he was.

"Definitely staying," Fletcher almost purred.

I raised an eyebrow. "You purr?"

"Don't question my feminine side, Valkyrie." Fletcher replied, I laughed a little, my legs we're tucked under my thick quilt, the top half of my body covered by Fletcher, while his legs rested next to mine atop of the sheet.

"You're still going." I said.

He pouted after kissing my cheek swiftly. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," I said. "Just say I have a chest infection."

"And not a broken leg?"

"I wouldn't want him to think I'm clumsy, now would I?" I asked.

Fletcher grinned. "No. Not really, no."

"Exactly," I beamed up at him, he smiled; the smile which I adored so much. I felt myself melt beneath his soft gaze.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes, please."

* * *

She stood atop of the mountain clock; her hair long and blonde, accompanied by a few different colours, shining in the moon light; she was also amazingly tall, standing at five foot nine with little muscles. She stood upon Big Ben and shivered at the frosty winter air, but she hardly minded.

She wore a dark, black coat that covered her sleeveless t-shirt and dark blue jeans, her hands placed into her pockets, her sharp black nails poking against the leather fabric like a pin on cotton.

"Adrasdos?" A voice called out from behind, a voice which was feminine and young, but sang like a bird and chimed like bells.

The blonde woman turned and gazed at a short, but very curvy beneath the black hooded coat, female. You could see the emerald green eyes beneath the black hood, and a slash of white skin and pale lips.

"Who are you?" The blonde called out, her name was Adrasdos Dark, Detective of the British Sanctuary.

"Me?" The soft voice sang.

"Yes, you. Is there anybody else here?" Adrasdos asked, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

The girl grinned, a lock of pitch, black hair dropped from the hood. "My name is Eternal."

"Eternal?" Adrasdos asked. "Scene?"

The girl nodded. "That's me."

"You're wanted in five different countries, for both murder and rescue." Adrasdos said.

"I know,"

"And you're here because?" Adrasdos raised an eyebrow. "Are you handing yourself in?"

"No, not at all," Eternal said. "Just thought I'd pop in and say hello."

"Hi,"

Eternal smiled. "You're such a lovely character."

Adrasdos sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I was on my way to Ireland to visit an old friend," Eternal explained.

"Ditto," Adrasdos grinned.

"You're boyfriend, I presume?"

The grin drooped from Adrasdos' face. "He's not my boyfriend, he never was."

"Ah, but you wished for it to be." Eternal pointed out.

"When we we're children?" Adrasdos questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Eternal shrugged. "I did."

"Good to know,"

"I fancied plenty of boys when I was a kid," Eternal continued.

"Seems like you still do, Shortie," Adrasdos snickered.

She shrugged once more. "I have a better pick nowadays."

"Hm,"

"Well it was nice to see you again, Blondie" Eternal sighed sadly, tightening the coat round her body as she turned slowly.

"Indeed," Adrasdos answered, but slowly brought out a long knife.

Eternal smiled, whispering just loud enough for Adrasdos to pick up. "Catch me if you can,"

And they both darted forward, Eternal bounded down the clock, running down it, leaving Adrasdos to hesitate; even for someone magical, jumping off the top of Big Ben would be suicide.

But Adrasdos still didn't care, she jumped off the clock and relaxed her muscles and fears, she slowly manipulated the air to steady and slow her fall.

They landed on the ground both at the same time, Eternal a little ahead as she dived into a passing by car. Adrasdos knew it wasn't her car, but to get away Eternal would do anything. All Adrasdos could do now is when she returned. But she was going to Ireland.

"See you there, Scene," Adrasdos mumbled.

* * *

Fletcher continued pouting whenever I told him he had to go. But he just kept on pressing his lips to mine, moving them slowly but roughly.

"Fletcher, you have to go." I moaned against his lips, but my arms tightened round his neck.

"Fine," He said, an annoyed expression had spread across his face.

He got up off me slowly, and shoved himself up off the bed to grab his trainers. He sat back down right after, pulling his shoes on. I sat up slowly and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"You'll come back after?" I pleaded.

Fletcher nodded, getting up off the bed and standing besides me. He ran a hand through my hair as he spoke. "Of course I will."

"Do I have to stay up and wait for you?"

"No," Fletcher shook his head. "Just go to sleep and I'll wake you up when I return."

"I love you," I said.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. "Love you more," He whispered

"Don't annoy too many people," I told him. He rolled his eyes, pecking a swift kiss and on my cheek and grabbing his jacket.

"Get some rest, love," He ordered.

"Wait!" I hissed out. "What are you getting me for Christmas?"

Fletcher laughed. "It's a surprise,"

"I don't like surprises..."

"You'll like this one," Fletcher nodded. "Anyways, just get some sleep and I'll be back in a flash, literally."

"Obviously, Fletch," I snickered but lay down in my bed, Fletcher pulled the covers up to my shoulders and kissed the tip of my nose before whispering goodbye in my ear and then vanishing.

I yawned, and within five minutes I was asleep, dreaming of the perfect Christmas ahead.


	3. Eternal's Drawbacks

Eternal Scene sat on one of the tool stools, with her being a little smaller than the others, rising at about five ft three, she had almost jumped up.

Around her, she was in a smoky pub, and it smelled of smoke and also stale beer. She didn't particularly like this pub, but it was the closest thing to a calm hide out instead of a claustrophobic cave. Yes, as you guessed.

A natural drawback to this troublemaker, she was claustrophobic, but she hid it well. She skimmed her way out of _tight_ situations. But this pub was a little too packed for her liking, but she'd cope. She'd been in worse.

The pub was packed with both young and old, couples danced to the beat of the 80's songs which blared softly out of the speakers, four connected in each corner. Eternal didn't like the 80's much, either.

To her left, a drunken old man with one grey eye, the other blue, stared. She was still wearing her hood up, her emerald eyes blazing out; her dark side fringe covered one eye, bloc king out one of the sparkling gems. Under the long hood, she wore a pair of tight, black leather trousers, coating her bottom curves perfectly, suited with a pair of jet black boots with zips. She wore a black spaghetti strap shirt with a tunic open at her cleavage, with this outfit, men would ponder and get distracted, she grinned in spite of herself.

_Succubus,_ a voice accused.

Eternal gasped, looked around but saw no one. She didn't want to speak to the voice; she didn't want people to think badly of her, she didn't want to kill.

_Getting a bit carried away, aren't you?_ The voice asked.

Eternal shook her head, the drunken man stared. She glared at the man. "What?" She hissed.

The voice in her head chuckled. _He's thinking badly of you, you should hurt him. See how he likes it. Does he know how it feels to be you? Hm, does he? I don't think he does, maybe you should show him..._

Eternal grasped the edge of the bar table in front of her, leaning forward and taking deep breaths, she struggled to breathe properly, and suddenly the room became much too crowded for her liking.

"Miss, are you okay?" A rough voice asked, not the gentle, seducing one in her mind.

Eternal's head shot up so fast that her hood fell back, her pale face in view of all those around her. What people saw was a pretty face, given full red lips and dazzling green eyes, a very pretty face, indeed; she also took her own haircut, with shoulder length jet black hair, choppy layers all around, and certainly puffy.

But they weren't too eager for the raging scar running from the middle of her forehead, all the way down and across her eye, a very thin but red line trailed on her eyelid, hidden by her naturally long eyelashes, the rest of the scar, carried on from her eye and down her cheek, stopping half way down her face.

"Ouch," The man who talked to her earlier whispered, Eternal suddenly glared and quickly sorted out her fringe, covering the whole scar. The man's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry. Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you," I growled.

The man gulped. "O-okay."

Eternal hastily pulled the hood back over her head, fixing it so that the only the bottom half of her face was seen, but only a little as the top half casted a grey shadow over her face, giving her a dead complexion.

"Would you like to dance?" A soft voice asked from behind me. I gritted my teeth but an angry yell escaped my lips.

"No!" Eternal screeched and bolted out of the packed club, she ran on until she came to a large wall, despite her size, she easily bounded over the top of the wall.

She continued to run as fast as her legs would allow her to, tears trickled down from her eyes and she sniffled, despite being a troublemaker, she was still quite a bit too sensitive.

As Eternal ran onwards, she closed the distance between her destination, which was an old pier. She darted off it into the midnight sky, the waters below her clashed together, and rain began to spatter down from the foggy skies. She brought her hands together and began to fall face-first in the air, she clicked two of her fingers on he left hand and a gaping hole erupted from the water below her, she dived into it and then the hole vanished, taking Eternal with them...

* * *

Fletcher's POV

I strolled casually out of the revolving doors, hands in my pockets and my hood up. I was tired, I had to admit. I wanted some sleep, but I also wanted to see Valkyrie.

I knew that at this time of the night, Valkyrie much be much too tired to stay awake for long, so I decided to sneak a night in her bed with her. Of course, I didn't anticipate on getting up too much over at her house.

For one, I didn't want to. Why? I loved Valkyrie, and I'd love to do _it._ But for now, it was a little too soon for the both of us. I'd taken in my mothers warnings, which had had me at the early age of sixteen, and I knew there was protection of that, but my mother also hadn't been ready on her first try.

I was too shy to ask Val. Yeah, you'd never guess that the superior Fletcher Renn was shy. Much too confident and overwhelming to be someone who would hide in the shadows when it came to physical love.

I yawned softly, thinking over my other reasons. Secondly, we hadn't been dating that long. When sex came into the picture of a relationship, I always thought about the time. For me, seven or eight months seemed fine, but four? Not a chance.

Thirdly, was there ever enough time? We went out fighting almost everyday, got back in time for something to eat, drink, and a two hour nap. Maybe some time to have a shower, and a smooch or two, and on our nights off that equalled a couple more kisses, relaxation, food and sleep.

I sighed and shrugged it off; I just knew all this drama would slow down, in future. I had bright hopes for the future; I was like a teenaged girl at prom.

I pictured me and Valkyrie together side by side; she in a long, glittering white wedding dress and I in a jet black tuxedo, my hair remained the same as usual. Then, as time progressed, we grew a family, not a magical family like my own: A human family.

I would allow Valkyrie to continue her dream work, but with much more time off; a time to have and think about family.

I smiled at the thought and a hand tapped me on the shoulder.

"You off then, son?" My father asked.

I nodded. "Gotta get back," I said.

"How's Valerie?" He questioned.

"Valkyrie," I corrected with a nod. "She's fine."

"Pity she couldn't make it," He sighed.

"Agreed," I mumbled. "She wanted to come, but she was too tired."

"Chest infection, eh?" He raised an eyebrow, I decided to just nod. "She'll be fine, better in a day or two."

"I know," I said, then added after a moment. "I should get going."

"Bye, son," My dad whispered before dropping his hand, I teleported straight into Valkyrie's room, she lay in her bed, fast asleep and calm; a peaceful but happy expression across her face.

I couldn't keep my own smile off for long, I kicked off my shoes, removed my hoodie and sat besides her sleeping figure, she stirred and I held my breath, but all she did was sigh my name softly and turn sideways, her body leaned on mine and her head rested on my chest.

I smiled, leaned back onto the wall, closed my eyes and wrapped an arm round her small but strong shoulders, I ended up falling asleep myself, with Valkyrie in my arms.


	4. Eternal's Escape and a Flashback

I peeked into the bedroom window of the house I had climbed, there she was, just as I expected. Lying warm in her bed; her covers wrapped around her legs due to fidgeting in her sleep. Perfect.

I grinned, pulling my hood over my head before placing my razor sharp nails onto the glass, the glass sizzled only for my ears to hear, I slowly dragged my nails across the glass, the sound of the glass burning was low but screeching, it wouldn't wake the sleeping blonde though.

When I'd made a full, large circle, I dug my nails into the cracked circle of the window, it smashed silently and my grin turned into a tight smile. I climbed in, careful to be quiet. I looked around, but I knew I had little time left.

I walked over to the sleeping blonde, she wore leather and her blonde locks we're curly, her lips parted and a low snore escaping her lips. I snickered.

She was thin but tall, and she had a large, sheathed sword at her sleeping side, I gulped. I had to get rid of the sword. I looked around hastily before shrugging to myself; my shaking hand reached out for the sword, by the time I touched the sword, I felt eyes on me.

I froze.

"Get you're hands off of my sword," Tanith Low said, and her leg rose and caught me in the head, I stumbled back into a chair, which tipped over and I went sprawling, hitting a glass coffee table on my way.

I looked up, finding Tanith making her way towards me, her sword unsheathed.

I gave her my best smile. "How you doing, Tan?"

"Don't tamper with my memory," She warned.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"Because I don't like it," Tanith mumbled.

I grinned wide. "Yes, you do."

"No," Tanith corrected. "I don't."

"Do,"

"Don't,"

"Do,"

"Don't."

"Do!"

"NO, I FLIPPING DON'T!" Tanith screeched.

"Somebody's got Women's Problems," I whimpered.

"You do not amuse me, Eternal," Tanith sighed. "Why are you here, to kill me?"

"You kind of defeated the purpose of asking me if you already know the answer," I chuckled. "But maybe I was just trying to steal you're sword."

"I doubt that," Tanith rolled her eyes.

"Such a pretty sword..." I cooed.

"I do hope so," Tanith mumbled. "It'll be the last sights you see after I stick it in you're eye!"

"That sounds painful," I sighed, and Tanith swung her sword down to my leg, I rolled onto my back and kept rolling until my feet found the floor. I scrambled myself up and ran for the window, but a shadow blocked my exit.

I skidded to a halt. "Oh, hell..."

"Hello again," Adrasdos smiled, her arm outstretched towards me, a gun pointed at my face.

"Hello," I replied as Tanith grabbed my arm and held it behind my back, making me arch my body beneath the long, silver blade of which she placed at my neck.

"Who sent you?" Tanith asked.

I bit down on my lip.

"Answer her," Adrasdos ordered.

"Eternal sent me!" I yelped out.

Adrasdos blinked. "You _are_ Eternal!"

I blinked. "Really?"

"You're an idiot," Adrasdos muttered.

"Why, aren't you a ladies... woman." I blushed.

She growled. "Shut up,"

"Charmer," I winked.

* * *

Valkyrie's POV

I felt sunlight shine onto my face; sunlight in winter didn't suit for me. I turned in my bed but felt something at the side of me; my eyes threw themselves open and I found a sleeping Fletcher next to me.

He looked calm and peaceful when he slept, his hair, sticking up in all sorts of places, shined gold in the rays of sunlight. I placed my hand on his arm and shook him gently as I slowly sat up.

I yawned. "Wake up, Fletch."

Fletcher grumbled something in his sleep, turning over onto his side, pulling me down next to him and pulling the covers up over us.

"Fletch," I sighed as he cuddled closer.

"Whaaaaat?" Fletcher said in a long, drawn out moan.

"Get up," I said. "Go to your place, fix you're hair and come back."

Fletcher opened his eyes, dazzling me with the butterfly blue, which looked as soft as butter. "And if I don't?"

"Then you miss out on breakfast," I said.

"But you're parents are on their Christmas holidays," Fletcher mumbled.

I smiled at him. "They never said I couldn't invite my own boyfriend over for breakfast. Also, my mum likes you too much."

"I'm such a ladies man," Fletcher winked, running a hand through his hair, a smug grin on his face. "Does you're dad like me?"

"He said you have massive hair," I snickered and moved, placing my feet on the cold ground. I tested the pressure on my bad foot. I couldn't feel anything so far.

"He loves it," I heard Fletcher say.

I pushed myself up off the bed, and I yelped as a sudden pain jolted through my left leg, I limped away but lost my balance, but Fletcher appeared in front of me, and his hands grabbed my waist as I clutched my arms around him before I could stumble into the wardrobe.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

I nodded. "I think it's sprained,"

"At least it isn't broken," He nodded but didn't smile.

I sighed. "Fletch, it's only a sprain."

"But you're injured," He said. "How can I leave you unsupervised here when you're almost disabled?"

"Disabled is a big word full of many different meanings," I mumbled.

Fletcher shrugged. "I don't care, you're a danger to youself and others, mainly yourself."

"You make me sound like a suicidal bomber," I smirked to myself, adding in a role of my eyes.

"How are you even going get into the bathroom?" He asked with a sigh. "Let alone down the stairs..."

"You see that box over there?" I asked, pointing my hand over to the desk, on it lay a large red box.

"How can I miss it?" He snickered, wrapping his whole arms round my small waist.

"Get it for me," I smiled at him, he smiled back before sitting me down on the edge of the bed, he strolled casually over the room and grabbed the box, bringing it back with him as he plumped himself down next to me, handing over the box.

"What's so important?" He asked.

I opened the box, pulling out a tub of cream. "Some magic, magical, magic-y cream that'll cure my leg enough for me to walk."

"Ahh... you smarty-arty," He smirked, I smiled back. I reached over the bed, grabbing the basket of fresh clothes next to my bed; I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a white and black, elbow-length stripy shirt with a v-neck, a pair of green socks and my Ugg boots, I also pulled out a fresh pair of underwear, along with a towel.

"Can you help me to the bathroom?" I asked, he nodded and slid his arm under mine, he teleported us into the bathroom, with me sat on the loo seat. "Thanks," I smiled. "Put the taps on for me?"

Fletcher flashed a smile in return, turned round on the spot and turned the hot tap on the bath to on. "There,"

"Thanks," I said again.

"No need to thank me," He smirked, kneeling down in front of me, he placed a hand on my cheek. "S'pose I'll go get ready, what time do you want me here?"

"What time is it now?"

"Eight thirty," He replied.

"Come down at half nine," I said.

"See you in an hour," He said, and placed a soft kiss on my cheek before vanishing.

When he had gone, I hurriedly put the cold tap of the bath on, after waiting for about ten minutes, the bath had filled up halfway, I slipped out of my pyjamas and climbed into the bath, I then slowly raised my bad leg out of the water, placing it on the edge of the bath.

I hissed at the pain as I rubbed the cream all over, but after covering every sore spot, I allowed my foot to rest and leaned back into the warm water.

After a while, I had washed out my hair, shaved and had a couple of minutes to myself, I then decided to wash off the cream, I then steadily climbed out, being sure to test my footing properly before putting my whole weight on it. It stung a little bit, like the recovery of a sprained ankle, or just a small muscle pull.

I limped over to my towel and wrapped it around me securely, I also wrapped my hair up in a towel. I then limped my way to my bedroom, crossing my mother on the landing, carrying a washing basket. I hopped over to her, placing my dirty clothes in.

"Morning, Stephanie," My mother smiled, then she eyed my foot and frowned. "Why are you limping, sweetheart?"

"Fell over," I answered. "I got up too fast out of bed and lost my balance. I'll be fine."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Clumsy, you are. Just like you're father."

"Thanks mum." I said while rolling my eyes.

"How's Fletcher?" She asked, her voice rang with interest.

I hesitated. "He's fine."

"Fine?" She asked. "You haven't heard off of him?"

"Actually, he rang this morning," I said with a quick nod.

"Anything I should know about?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not, really; he said he's taking me out for a night before Christmas, though."

"Oh, that's nice," My mum beamed. "Gives you a chance get out the house."

"You're just glad I spend more time away from my bedroom, aren't you?"

My mum shrugged. "You spend all day locked up in there, you _should _get out more. You won't be sixteen forever..."

"You sound just like Fletcher," I snickered.

My mother blinked. "He thinks so, too?"

"Yeah," I said truthfully. "He's always getting me to go out with him using that excuse. Whether to a library, a movie, or even just outside our own front door."

"Stephanie, he's obviously very serious about you..." My mother began.

I groaned. "Please, don't mum..."

"And I want you to take one step at a time..." She continued. I groaned louder. "Let me tell you a story-"

"I'm a little old for stories, mum," I mumbled.

My mother shook her head. "Listen, Stephanie, again, you're only sixteen, and you only get to be sixteen once in you're life, and when you start, well, getting involved... with people, things change. You change, they change, things happen."

"Mum," I interrupted. "We've already had... _the talk._"

"Just making sure you listened the first time." She laughed.

"How could I not remember?" I asked, sarcasm in my voice. "Dad with the... diagrams, and the... the examples... Eugh!" I shuddered, my mother did, too.

"I'm sorry if I'm making things seem... awkward," My mother sighed. "But I'm only looking out for you, Stephanie, you're my daughter and you mean a lot to me; I'm just saying that you should take things one at a time, slowly."

"Fletcher's old school," I said. "Wait until you meet his dad; he's a very upright, posh type, never approving of such behaviour." I smiled, inwardly, I was laughing.

"Old school?" My mother asked. "Is that a code for something?"

The laughing died down, replaced with screaming. "Mum!" I yelped. "I am a Virgin!"

"That's my Steph!" My dad called from downstairs, he'd been listening the whole time. "Still riding the ride, taking it nice and steady..."

"Gah!" I grunted and rushed into my room, well, more like staggering. My mother laughed and strolled downstairs, I heard her muttering something to my dad, which sounded almost like _you're such a teaser!_

I grumbled under my breath as I changed into my fresh clothes. I dried my hair and fixed it up until it was straight, I decided to pull it up into a high ponytail, and I left a few locks hanging down, I then pulled on one of the hoodies Fletcher had lent to me when I got cold a few nights back at the cinema, I'd remember that night for a while, Fletcher had used all the original ways to get a kiss at the cinema, but he just topped it off anyway.

I tilted my head as the flashback clouded my mind...

* * *

_I leaned back in my seat, munching on the popcorn that rested in my lap, I jumped a little when a girl screamed, and God that killer was good..._

_Fletcher yawned and raised his hands in the air, and I blushed as he placed his arm round my shoulders, I looked up at him, and he looked back at me, smiling that adoring smirk that I loved the most._

"_Tired?" I whispered._

_He nodded. "This films boring, wanna leave?"_

"_And what would we do for an extra hour?" I asked. "My mother would not be happy if she found out I left an hour earlier than I told her the movie ended."_

"_Is she picking us up?" He asked._

_I nodded. "Yes, she is. So, not the brightest of ideas there, Fletcher."_

_Fletcher pouted. "Oh, please? We could, I don't know, make out in the toilets or something?"_

_I sighed, placing a handful of popcorn into my mouth as I turned to look at the screen, I jumped again as another scream echoed throughout the cinema. I gulped down the popcorn and returned my gaze to Fletcher, who was leaning in slowly, his lips puckered and his eyes closed, his hand reached over to mould into my face, holding me there._

_Just for him._

"_Then again, we could just make out here," He whispered._

"_Ssh!" Someone told us from the row behind us, I glared and peeked over._

"_You shut up," I told them. "You shouldn't even be listening!" I then looked back over in time to find Fletcher mash his lips with mine, quickly but softly. My lips parted in a gasp and he knotted his other hand in my hair, I doubted anyone could see us, we we're in one of the rows near the back, and the only people around us in view we're a couple two rows down, a man with glasses behind us, and an elderly woman with an inhaler a few seats to the left in the row in front._

_Fletcher continued to kiss me, I found myself lifting my hands, placing one on his cheek and the other in his hair, twining my fingers in and out of the shiny, gold spikes, it tickled my fingers as I ruffled his hair; my lips moving against his in synchronisation, his tongue swiping slowly across my top and lower lip every few seconds, I hardly noticed the hand on his face slide down his cheek, down his neck and onto his shoulder, gripping the collar of his jacket and pulling him towards me._

_Fletcher groaned lowly into my mouth, only I would hear. He then placed his tongue on my lip, holding it there, I gasped a little but my mouth automatically closed, I knew I wasn't sure to this, unlike Fletcher, I knew little about how boys liked to kiss, he was my first boyfriend, true. And my first kiss, technically._

_Mainly because my reflection had stolen my first kiss, but now that I had Fletcher, I cared little._

_As Fletcher nibbled on my bottom lip, I gave in and parted my lips, he took it as an invitation and his tongue darted in, meeting mine. I had to admit that it felt amazing._

_I melted into his as his thumb brushed my cheek, I felt my body turn to jelly and my arms only pull him closer, he responded by placing a hand on my waist, yanking my whole body, despite the armrest separating us, against his._

_He continued touching his tongue against mine, gliding back and forth inside my mouth, I had to admit that he was a pretty good kisser, he knew the varying pressure thing, which I loved, especially coming from him. He also knew how to treat a girl, not to force anything on them. If I didn't want Fletcher tongue tied to me right now, I knew I could have just said no._

_I began to feel a feeling back in my body, but it was the opposite of what Fletcher expected, as he began to pull away, I pushed myself to him, clashing my lips back to his and darting my tongue into his mouth before he could close it._

_He moaned softly, our tongues entwining with each others in an epic battle, a battle who took over and who ended it, but much too soon, I needed air._

_I pulled back, finally, breathless. I felt Fletcher besides me return his arm round my shoulders, I thoroughly enjoyed the kiss, glad that he didn't slobber, and thankful that he didn't have washing machine syndrome, either._

"_I enjoyed that," Fletcher whispered. "Even better than the movie."_

"_Ah hah," I gasped out, I grabbed the bucket of popcorn which had been abandoned on the floor, I placed my hand in and ate a handful._

"_By the way," Fletcher informed me in hushed tones. "You tasted like popcorn."_

"_I wonder why," I said with a roll of my eyes. Fletcher chuckled and shrugged._

_

* * *

_

I smiled at the memory, and then jumped at the sound of a doorbell. I pulled on my socks and slipped my feet into the black Ugg's as I heard someone open the door.

"Stephanie," My father called up. "The hedgehog boy's here!"

"Desmond!" My mother yelled. I bolted out of my room and jogged down the stairs, I saw Fletcher standing the doorway, holding two bouquets and two, wrapped presents. Boxes lay around us, abandoned in random places, obviously the Christmas decorations. I gasped when my sight found the sight of the street.

Glittering white snow scattered the pavements and thickened on the roads, hardly any steps we're around, yet I had that childish temptation to destroy the clear snow.

My mother ushered Fletcher in. "Get in out of the cold, Fletcher."

"Thank you, Mrs Edgley." Fletcher smiled politely, he held out one of the flower bouquets out for her, these we're pink roses.

She took them and smiled, a little blush spread across her cheeks. "Why, thank you Fletcher. Aren't you a gentlemen?"

Fletcher shrugged and smiled softy, my dad muttered under his breath _ladies man_, and something else, but I couldn't make it out.

Fletcher suddenly turned to my dad, holding out the other present. "This is for you, Sir."

_Sir_, I almost giggled.

My dad blinked with wide eyes, then took the present in a swift motion. "Thanks! Look, honey. Fletcher gave m e a present."

Fletcher smirked and winked at me when my parents weren't looking.

"Ooh, Steph!" My mother squeaked as she placed the flowers in a vase. "We're putting the Christmas decorations up before dinner, would Fletcher like to stay for a while?"

"For dinner?" I asked, and my mother nodded. I shrugged. "It's up to him."

"I'd love to," Fletcher beamed, my mother returned the smile and disappeared into the other room.

Fletcher smiled at me as he walked over, holding the flowers out. "These are for you."

"I don't like flowers," I mumbled. "And where are the chocolates?"

Fletcher smirked, reaching inside his hoodie to pull out a heart-shaped box of chocolates. "Knew you'd want these."

I smiled and took them. "Thanks Fletch." He simply shrugged and took my hand, forgetting about my dad watching us, who quickly walked over and placed a shoulder over both of us.

"Now, you two listen," He said. "When there's Christmas, there's decorations, and when there's decorations, there's mistletoe. But I want no kissing. Not even a peck. How about a lovely kiss on the hand? I hear girls these days love that."

"It's not the 1920's, dad." I mumbled. "I hate romance."

"I'll keep it to a limit, Mr Edgley." Fletcher promised.

"That's my girl's boy," My dad cooed, then left us alone in the room.

I frowned immediately and felt the embarrassment creep up on me.

"How can you enjoy this?" I muttered.

Fletcher shrugged. "You're parents are cool, and you're mums cookies are awesome."

"I can make cookies," I said, a little hasty.

"You can't cook for life, Val." Fletcher mumbled.

"I can!" I argued.

"Shush," Fletcher whispered.

"No, I will not shush, I will-" I began to object, but Fletcher had already silenced me with his lips over mine. I melted into him, throwing my arms, bouquet and all, around him.


	5. Rock, Paper, Scissors

"Well, well, well," Nova Moonshine mumbled with a smile, reading the daily Sanctuary newspaper. "Eternal Scene has been captured."

"I knew it!" Charade yelled out. "Wait, she got captured?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, she did you idiot!"

Charade Beam had chocolate brown hair and was quite pretty; she had dark, green forest eyes and a lovely smile. She was China Sorrow's cousin, but they never contacted each other.

Nova Moonshine on the other hand, also had brown hair which was accompanied by a long purple streak, it changed colour due to mood. Nova had many powers, and Charade did, too. They worked together in schemes of crime, but kept a look out for Eternal Scene.

She'd been after them for months!

"No need to be a Meany, Nova." Charade hissed at Nova. "Or... I'll kill you."

"Merry fucking Christmas," Nova grumbled. She wore a black trench coat with black ankle boots and jeans, a mere spaghetti strap shirt underneath her thick coat.

Charade was wrapped up like an Old woman in a blizzard, a scarf, hat and mittens, a long thick, leather but black coat and black Ugg boots. Under them clothes, both Nova and Charade held weapons, but they hardly needed weapons with their powers.

They could both turn into whatever they wanted in the blink of an eye, control purple mist and have magical cupcakes. Though lately, Eternal had been hogging the cupcakes.

_Stupid short midget!_ Nova had once screeched, Nova couldn't stop laughing for hours, while Eternal glared and kept Nova on her hit list.

"Keep a look out," Nova said. "I'm going to get a drink."

"Yes, sir!"

"I'm a girl, Charade." Nova corrected.

"Yes, ma'am!" Charade smiled, mock-saluting.

Nova shook her head and sighed, leaving the stuffy room that hid them from the cold. She wandered into the abandoned kitchen of the abandoned house. She grabbed a cup and placed it under the tap, while waiting for the water to kick in, Nova looked out the window. She swore she saw something move, then she saw a face.

"Holy cow!" Nova screeched as Adrasdos Dark crashed in, holding a pointed gun at Nova.

"Freeze!" Adrasdos commanded, Charade wandered in, eyed the room then made a ringing sound with her voice.

"I'll get it!" Charade volunteered.

"FREEZE!" Adrasdos yelled, Charade squeaked and turned herself into an ice statue. Nova, who looked around helplessly, grabbed her jewelled sword.

"I have a sword," Nova mumbled. "And I am not afraid to use it!"

"I have a gun," Adrasdos said, finger on the trigger and ready to fire. "And I am not afraid to shoot it."

"I've never had a gun before," Nova said.

"Boo," Eternal said, appearing behind Adrasdos.

"What the..." Adrasdos mumbled, pointing her gun at Eternal. "We locked you up!"

"I escaped," Eternal nodded. "Now, I've come to get my money."

Nova began to edge away, hoping Eternal would keep Adrasdos busy.

"Money?" Adrasdos asked. "What money?"

"The money these two owe me," Eternal said.

"We owe you no money!" Nova yelped. Adrasdos turned her gun back to Nova, holding her in place.

"Yes, you do." Eternal said, she looked around the small kitchen. "It's a bit small in here... stuffy."

"It would be for you, you claustrophobic Scrooge midget!" Nova spat.

Eternal frowned, her bottom lip wobbled and suddenly she broke down crying, Nova froze, shock on her face, Adrasdos raised an eyebrow.

"You big bully," Charade muttered and then slowly walked across to Eternal; offering her a hug.

Eternal took the hug. "There, there. Things will be okay." Charade whispered.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Adrasdos mumbled.

"I love you, Adrasdos," Eternal sniffled.

"I hate you." She replied to Eternal.

"Can I have a hug?" Eternal asked, stepping forward, Adrasdos pointed her gun at Eternal.

"No," Adrasdos said.

"Please?" Eternal begged.

"NO!" Adrasdos yelled.

"Pwetty, pwetty, pwurty pwease?" Eternal asked, holding her hands together against her chest.

Adrasdos grumbled something unintelligible. "Fine, one hug."

"One hug," Eternal nodded then embraced Adrasdos into a tight hug, she then handcuffed herself to Adrasdos. "Shoot me now and you'll be carrying around a dead body, because I lost the key!"

"...You're an idiot!" Adrasdos scowled.

"I know," Eternal smiled. "Now, let's kick Nova and Charade's arses."

"But I gave you a hug!" Charade objected.

"True," Eternal nodded. "Okay, let's just kick Nova's."

Nova backed up into the other room, Eternal and Adrasdos followed, handcuffed to eachother.

"Let's not rush into things..." Nova began. "Don't do anything you'll regret.

"Oh, I won't regret this," Eternal muttered.

Suddenly, Nova tumbled down and hit the ground, Eternal and Adrasdos blocked any view of anyone to see Nova.

"No, no, please no!" Nova's voice yelled out. "NO! _No! No! No. No. No... No._" It echoed as a blackout formed, and the last sight was of Charade watching from the doorway, a look of horror on her face.

...An hour later.

"I'm not coming out!" Nova yelled out.

Eternal, Charade and Adrasdos we're all cooped up together on the little sofa in the front room, Eternal and Adrasdos we're still stuck handcuffed together, not the brightest of Eternal's ideas.

"Come out, little piggy..." Adrasdos commanded.

"No!" Nova yelled.

"Or we'll drag you in," Eternal snickered.

Nova grumbled something but stepped in; her hair was up in high pigtails, held by massive pink bows. She wore a matching baby pink dress with a bow round the waist, the dress was knee length and frilly, Nova crossed her arms and swore under her breath.

Eternal, Charade and Adrasdos all looked at each other for a second, and then they tumbled backwards off the little sofa, howling with laughter.

"It's not funny," Nova growled and her eyes narrowed. "Really, it's not funny!"

They continued laughing, Eternal clutched at her sides, looking as if she we're in pain, Adrasdos' face was red due to little air in her lungs from the laughing, and Charade was just chuckling calmly, snapping pictures.

"You look like a darling!" Charade smiled.

"I look like a twat." Nova said.

Eternal shook her head, breathless. "Believe me, I've seen twats and you look much worse!"

"Shut it, short fry." Nova warned, Eternal snickered, snapping a picture herself of Nova.

"That's going on Facebook." Eternal nodded.

Nova glared. "Don't you dare..."

"Uploading via mobile," Eternal taunted.

"NO!" Nova screeched and bolted towards Eternal, who moved while dragging a howling Adrasdos with her, they both bolted out the room, upstairs and into a wardrobe, which Eternal quickly sliced a hole through the back, and the wall behind it, and they jumped out the kitchen window.

"For Narnia!" Eternal called out, running across the icy roads, Nova growled and shook her fist in anger.

"I'll get you, someday." Nova vowed.

Eternal giggled and carried on running, but Adrasdos slipped, taking the handcuffed-joined Eternal with her, they both went sprawling across the ice.

"...Rock paper scissors?" Adrasdos asked. "I win, you don't kill me. You win, you give me thirty seconds to run."

"We're handcuffed," Eternal pointed out.

Adrasdos shrugged. "I can do a lot in thirty seconds."

"Deal," Eternal sighed.


	6. Jealousy Hurts

When my dad managed to get the rest of the Christmas decorations down, with Fletcher's help, we crowded all the boxes into the living room.

Me and my mother began setting the lights up round the window, while the two _men_ did the manly job of changing the light bulbs. Fletcher and my dad talked, and my dad began to think Fletcher as a good man, he asked what Fletcher was planning to be in future, Fletcher said that he was studying to be a Footballer. I snorted.

"I can play football, you know," my dad said. "I and Stephanie used to play it all the time when she was knee high to a grasshopper."

"And I beat you every time," I added. My mum laughed.

My dad glared. "You cheated."

"Nah, you're just old dad." I said.

"I am not old, I'm twenty three." My dad nodded.

"So, you had me at the age of seven?" I asked with an eyebrow.

"You're mothers the old one, she's in her late thirties, early fourties," My dad continued.

My mother glared. "It's not very polite to talk about a Woman's age, Desmond."

"I know," My dad mumbled. "But I'm a stud."

"Ignore him, Fletcher," My mother sighed. "He was dropped on the head as a baby."

"That was Fergus!" My dad snapped.

"No, you're mother said that you we're dropped, Fergus was accidently left at the hospital and they had to switch a baby to get him back, and Gordon ran into a lot of things." My mother explained.

"Shush," My dad muttered under his breath.

"Stephanie used to run into things all the time," My mother continued.

"I was trying to get to Hogwarts," I defended myself. "Leave me alone."

"I'd show you some baby pictures, Fletcher," My mother sighed. "But she burned them when she first saw the album."

"I was too cool for the camera." I smirked.

"She also set a bed on fire," My dad snickered.

"Too cool," I repeated. "For a bed."

Fletcher laughed. "I did some crazy things myself; you'll have to ask my father when you meet him."

"What's you're father like?" My dad asked, and I was thankful for the change of subject.

"He's, um, different than me. He runs a business, of selling... properties of the nineteenth century." Fletcher nodded. "He's big on history, and he's quite posh. My mother met him during her working job of archaeology before she died."

"I'm sorry for you're loss," My mother frowned. I frowned, too.

"It's okay," Fletcher shrugged then smiled a small smile. "My father thinks that Val- Steph is a little like my mother."

"I raised her well," My mother nodded.

"I raised her!" My dad exclaimed.

"You taught her to walk by pushing her into walls," My mother hissed.

I smiled. "That's why I ran into walls!"

My dad shrugged. "I was trying to get her to Hogwarts."

Fletcher smirked at me, and I just shrugged. "Don't listen to them, Fletch."

"I'm going to use these against you," Fletcher snickered.

I sighed and finished up the lights; we then put tinsel up in random places and hung decorations from the ceiling. Then we got the tree, by now, it was well past dinner time and beginning to darken outside.

"Oh, dear Lord," My mother gasped. "You kids must be hungry."

I nodded. "Food."

"I'll get to work," My mother smiled. "Desmond, come help me."

"But," My dad whimpered, unwilling to leave me and Fletcher alone.

"Now!" My mother ordered, my dad got up and shuffled into the kitchen, his eyes never leaving Fletcher until he vanished into the room.

I sighed and smiled as Fletcher joined me on the couch, snuggling up to me.

After finishing the delicious Sunday roast my mother made for us, I and Fletcher began on the tree, often; Fletcher would hang mistletoe above me and smirk, giving me a sly wink. And after all that was complete; I told my mother that I and Fletcher we're going to go out for a while.

"Wrap up nice and warmly," My mother told me as I threw on my scarf, a pair of gloves and my long, black coat.

I took Fletcher's hand as we strolled casually away from the house, it snowed the tiniest amount, the snow came down in clumps instead of flakes. I sighed in disappointment.

Fletcher halted besides me, cupping my chin in his gloved hand. "What's wrong?" He asked, leaning his face in closely, his warm breath hit my face, but I didn't mind; his breath smelt nice and left tickling tingles on my skin.

"Nothing," I smiled a small smile. "It's just that I thought snow came down in them pretty flakes instead of ice balls."

"It does, Val," Fletcher assured me, his face lit up with excitement. "Can I take you somewhere?"

"Where?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just want to show you proper snow," Fletcher nodded.

I frowned. "It's cold in the north pole."

He laughed, his hand dropped from my chin and down my shoulder, stopping when he had both my hands in his, swinging them between us slowly. "No, not the north pole."

I bit down on my lip as he tightened my coat around me. "Even though Ireland may be colder, I just don't want the cold hitting you like when I brought you back from Sydney. You we're shivering within seconds!"

"Thanks, Fletch," I said with a quick eye roll.

"Consider this one of another of our dates," Fletcher nodded. "I'm taking you ice skating."

"Where?" I asked again.

Fletcher shook his head. "Just wait, Valkyrie."

I sighed. "I didn't accept the date."

"Please, Val," Fletcher asked in an adoring voice, he took both my hands again and continued swinging them with his. "For me? For you're most charming, adoring, loving, best looking and the most annoying boyfriend you ever had?"

"Sounds about right," I smiled, he smiled back in response. I gave in. "Fine, take me away."

"I intend to," Fletcher smirked, kissing me on the cheek as he teleported.

We ended up at the outer edge of an ice rink, the city around us was lit up like a Christmas tree itself, and I made out the large but proud, the Empire State building. Every window decorated with tinsel and lights while the edges of the building we're glittered with blinking, firework like, lights.

"New York?" I guessed quickly, eying the people on the ice rink, skating happily. Fletcher nodded and took my hand as he led us to the queue waiting for the tickets to get our skates. I smiled as snow fell from the black sky beautifully; it fell, twinkling and graceful in all sorts of sizes of the amazingly perfect snowflakes.

"This is beautiful, Fletcher," I beamed.

Fletcher squeezed my hand. "I know, I've wanted to bring you here for Christmas."

"This is my Christmas present?" I guessed again.

Fletcher snorted, shaking his head. "No; you're not getting you're Christmas present until Christmas day."

"It's Christmas Eve tomorrow," I hinted. "Can I have it then?"

"No," Fletcher said sternly.

"Please?" I begged. "I'll give you yours."

"Tempting," Fletcher admitted. "But no."

"For a cuddle?" I added.

"I get them anyway," Fletcher smiled. "And kisses."

"Oh, shush," I grumbled, feeling some snowflakes land on my eyelashes, and on the tip of my nose.

Fletcher leaned in and kissed the one on my nose away; I tilted my head and caught his lips with mine. He responded by pressing his body against mine as he wrapped his strong arms round my coated body. I let my hands rest on the coating covering his chest.

Fletcher pulled away after a moment, only to step forward in the queue, he then returned his lips to mine eagerly, his arms never leaving from behind my back. I shivered a little, but I didn't mind the fact that it was cold.

Fletcher ran his tongue along my bottom lip, nibbling on it in plea for an entrence, I sighed softly and opened my mouth enough to please him with a small French kiss, but I remembered that we we're in public and I pulled away unwillingly.

I reached up and placed my lips at his ear. "Fletch, we have people around us."

"They'd love it," Fletcher reassured me but nodded. "Our skates are here anyway."

I told the woman at the desk my size while Fletcher waited for a man to get his, when we did we pulled the skates on and handed in our shoes, taking our number tickets with us. I slowly made my way onto the ice rink, careful to be steady and not fall on my bottom.

Fletcher joined my side after a moment, his hand taking mine as he took the lead and pulled me along with him, I bent my knees a little and leaned forward, an effort to not fall over and cause Fletcher to drag me.

"Fletcher," I called out. "Not too fast, I'm no good on ice."

"Is Valkyrie Cain scared of ice?" Fletcher asked with a wink.

"No," I hissed, Fletcher laughed and turned around to face me, skating backwards. Was he some sort of pro at this or something? I didn't know.

He suddenly wrapped his arms round my body, still skating backwards, he needed no guidance for that, and as I stared into his eyes, I melted. I felt the blush creep up into my cheeks and it gradually spread across my face.

"I love you," Fletcher announced, his arms tightening around me. "Always have, Val."

"I love you, too, Fletcher," I smiled widely, he smiled in response and guided us to the middle of the ice rink, his arms never leaving from behind my body.

After settling in the middle, people skating around us as they minded their own business, I saw Fletcher look down at me with a cocky grin, his eyes fluttered up for a moment before peeking back down at me, his expression suddenly turned... embarrassed?

I looked up and gasped, above us hung a glittering disco ball, which twizzled, casting small lights on the ice rink, but hanging from that disco ball we're frozen mistletoe, which twisted in a beautiful pattern, glittering beneath the lights.

I looked back at Fletcher just as he began to pull away, I refused any of that and pulled him back towards me, I placed my lips on his and began kissing him with as much passion as I could master, I wasn't the best girl for kissing tips, but I knew what Fletcher liked.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to reach up in the skates and keep my balance, but thanks to Fletcher's arms round me, he got that covered; as I squeezed his shoulders softly, he moaned into my mouth and grazed his lips against mine lovingly. His eyes closed, mine following, I nibbled on his lips like he did to me, and he seemed to enjoy it as I felt him smile. His head tilted, making it easier for me.

And as Fletcher ran one hand up my back, the other stayed at my waist, I felt him tilting me so that my body was arched the slightest beneath him, his lips left mine and slowly moved down against my skin like silk on baby's skin. I felt sensitive when his lips touched me, and I felt my legs turn to jelly.

He slowly kissed down my jaw, across my ear and back down to my neck, pushing my hair and scarf aside as he tugged on the sensitive skin, I already had that one love bite on the other side of my neck, it was very much like Fletcher to make another, but I hardly minded.

He continued to kiss my neck, he then slowly returned to my lips, but after half a second it ended as a female voice called his name.

"Fletcher?" The voice squeaked.

Fletcher halted, my eyes fluttered open at the same time as his; he straightened up my body and turned to face a girl my height with long, blonde hair and lime green eyes.

"Adrasdos?" Fletcher asked, he turned completely, dropping my hands as a smile lit up his face. "It's been ages, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks!" Adrasdos smiled, I raised a curious eyebrow at the half-snapped handcuff hanged from her right wrist, Fletcher skated to her, welcoming her into a tight hug.

The type of hug that I and Fletcher would share; I felt the hard smack of jealously hit me like a fresh slap in the face, I bit down on my lip and felt my eyes tear up, over such a little thing like that, too!

I backed away from them as Fletcher pulled away, idly chatting to the woman. I skated off, as fast as I could get without falling. I got to the desk and waited, the woman from earlier greeted me with a smile. I handed her my ticket number and she disappeared to find my shoes.

I collapsed onto the icy ground, landing on my bottom. I began pulling the skates off with a little too much force; I gritted my teeth in anger and felt my breathing coming in short, angry puffs.

"Valkyrie?" A soft voice asked, I looked up and gasped as Caelan stood above me, his eyes took in my hands, I scowled a little then kicked off the skates when the woman returned with my Uggs. I shoved them on and stood.

"Hi, Caelan," I greeted.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Detective business?"

I frowned, and an angry expression crossed my face. "No, it was originally a date."

"Huh?" Caelan asked, he scanned the skating crowd for Fletcher, I figured he found him after a moment because his eyes narrowed and a death glare formed.

"Let it go, Caelan." I sighed.

"Has he hurt you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not, really no."

"Tell me the truth, Val," He said.

I sighed. "No, it's just that he's a little... occupied, at the moment."

"Want me to get you home?" He asked.

"That'd take hours," I mumbled.

Caelan shrugged. "I run and drive pretty fast."

"You drive?" I asked.

Caelan nodded. "Just haven't got a car."

"So you don't drive?"

"No, not really." Caelan admitted with a small smile, I couldn't help laughing.

"That's handy," I nodded, still laughing.

"Want me to keep you company while Fletcher... gets back to his friends?" Caelan asked.

I nodded. "If you'd like."

Caelan frowned. "You look like you're about freeze, let me get you a hot chocolate."

"I'll be fine," I assured.

"Val," Caelan grinned. "You're shivering you're socks off, and I'm not having you out here in the cold for god knows what time. There's a Café just across the ice rink, we'll sit in the window, that way he can see where you are."

"I'm not sure..." I mumbled.

Caelan sighed. "It's not a _date_, Val. Even though I'd like it to be, I know that you love Fletcher for some unknown, crazy reason."

"Sounds sane coming from an obsessive Vampire," I joked.

Caelan laughed, unashamed. "I suppose I am a bit obsessive."

"A bit?" I snorted.

He smirked. "Just let me get you a hot chocolate, keep you company, we catch up, Fletcher catches up with his friends, nothing more nothing less."

I bit down on my lip, but nodded. "Okay, sure."

Caelan smiled and led the way through the crowds, I scanned around looking for Fletcher, and my heart sunk at the sight of him and the blonde girl holding hands and skating together, the blonde girl seemed wobbly on the ice, so Fletcher had to keep her steadied.

I sighed; taking my eyes away, this was going to be a crap date, after all.


	7. Tears and Personality Disorders

I waited at a nearby table as Caelan got our drinks; I wasn't sure if Vampires even needed to drink anything besides blood.

I sighed and crossed my arms on the table, resting my head on them. I didn't dare to look out the window; I didn't like this feeling of jealousy and each smack it sent my way.

Fortunately, Caelan returned shortly with our drinks, I took the cup of hot chocolate, adding in two of the little packets of sugar, giving it a quick stir after adding the tiniest hint of milk. Caelan just drank his coffee black.

"Thank you," I smiled as I took a sip of the hot chocolate, it was delicious.

Caelan shrugged. "Seemed a little sad to leave you on you're own."

"Hmm," I hummed, taking another sip of my drink.

"Why do you like him, Valkyrie?" Caelan asked.

I choked on my drink, Caelan's eyes widened in surprise but I calmed myself down before he could try and save me from choking.

"Excuse me?" I asked through a rough voice.

"Fletcher," He explained. "Why do you love him?"

I shrugged. "It's one of those things, Caelan..."

"He hurts you," Caelan nodded.

I frowned. "No, he doesn't."

"Then why is he and Miss Dark skating around together like _they_ we're a couple?" Caelan asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I shook my head. "You know her?"

"Old acquaintance," Caelan nodded. "She's a Vampire who works in the British Sanctuary."

I sighed. "Great," I muttered.

"What?" Caelan asked. I just shook my head.

As time rolled by, slower than usual, I finished my hot chocolate and spoke to Caelan about different subjects, like the cases I was detecting, how I was doing in school, how my family was, how Tanith and Ghastly we're...

I knew he didn't really care, he was just trying to make conversation, and I happily directed them questions back to him, such as what he was doing with all his free time these days, how he was lately and what adventures he got up to.

"I have to go," I said, noticing that it had been two hours since I first arrived here.

Caelan nodded. "I understand."

"Val!" Fletcher almost yelled, he walked over to us, his blonde friend trailing behind.

I immediantly frowned and looked down at my hands sadly, I didn't respond.

"Fletcher?" The girl's voice asked.

Fletcher placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me gently, to make sure I was listening. "I've been looking for you everywhere, do you know how worried I've been?"

"Take me home, Fletcher," I ordered.

"Val?" Fletcher asked, confused.

I glared at him. "Take me home!"

He blinked and stared at me in shock, he looked over at Adrasdos and nodded.

"Sorry, I have to go." He said.

Adrasdos nodded. "I understand, call me when you get the chance."

"Will do," Fletcher smiled.

I gasped as I felt like I'd just been punched in the gut, I heard Caelan growl.

Fletcher looked at Caelan. "What's he doing here?"

"He was keeping me company," I hissed, again, Fletcher's face was shocked at my tone. I stood up. "Caelan, it was nice to see you again."

"No problem," Caelan nodded, staying seated.

I took Fletcher's hand. "Outside my house,"

Fletcher nodded and we teleported outside my front door, Fletcher smiled and turned to kiss me, but I shoved him away and he tumbed backwards, landing in the snow. I felt the tears pick at my eyes as I shut the door in his shocked face.

"Stephanie?" My mother called.

I tried to make my voice calm. "Yeah, it's me."

"How was you're time out with Fletcher?" She asked.

My voice shook a little. "It was fine."

"Are you alright, dear?" She called out. "You sound a little shaken."

"Just tired, mum," I said. "I'm going go to bed."

"Oh, all right." My mother yelled. "Night sweetie."

"Night," I called out and bolted upstairs, I shrugged out of my scarf, gloves and coat and threw them on the ground, I collapsed on my bed and cried into the pillow, I heard a soft pop and a gasp, and I suddenly felt soft arms fold around me.

I pushed them away. "Leave me alone, Fletcher."

"What's wrong?" He asked. "What did that Vampire do?"

I glared, speaking with a deadly tone. "Caelan did nothing, just stay out of my business and get out!"

"Val?" Fletcher asked softly.

I let out a cry. "Get out, get out now, Fletcher!"

He didn't move, he just stood there, staring at me in awe.

I punched his arm when he attempted to reach for me, he yelped and clutched his arm, rubbing it as he eyed me up and down.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

I felt the tears spill down my face bizarrely, a new sob rose in my throat. "Leave me alone and don't come back Fletcher!"

"...Valkyrie, what the hell is wrong with you?" He mumbled.

I growled. "What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with _you?_ Chatting up some random girl and leaving me there, cold and on my own when it was meant to be a _date?_"

"She isn't random," Fletcher explained. "She's an old friend."

"You mean girlfriend," I almost yelled.

"No, you're my girlfriend!" Fletcher glared at me. "What's wrong, what did I do?"

"You did nothing!" I cried out.

"I don't understand..."

"You did nothing," I repeated in a hurt whisper. "You ignored me completely! You took her around the rink and didn't even stop and think about where I was until you actually noticed I was gone!"

"Valkyrie," Fletcher whispered his voice gentle. I wasn't going to let him get to me. I batted away the hands that reached for me; I just placed my head on my pillow and cried.

"Go away, Fletcher," I said, my voice shaken and hurt. "Just go..."

Fletcher frowned, his own eyes startled prickling with small tears, but he obeyed and turned as I whispered those words. I felt his gaze on me but I didn't look, I heard a faint pop to find him gone, and then the waterworks kicked in and I sobbed into my pillow, my body shaking and my throat aching as the sobs shocked my throat, the tears staining my cheeks.

* * *

Caelan's POV (Point of View)

"This needs to stop, Adrasdos," I growled from across the table.

She looked at me with a blank expression. "Excuse me?"

"Leave Fletcher Renn alone," I hissed. "He's with Valkyrie and she loves him, you start butting in, it tears her up inside."

"I can't help it," Adrasdos said.

"I know," I nodded. "But please try, don't you have a serial killer to be tracking?"

Adrasdos glared at me and stood, hands on her slim hips. "You know what, I do."

"Hm," I whispered, chugging down the remains of coffee.

"Nice to see you again, Caelan," Adrasdos smiled.

"Aha," I hummed.

When Adrasdos left, I felt myself calming, I knew Adrasdos couldn't help herself, but it was still uncalled for.

"Boo," A voice called out.

Wow, I felt popular today.

I looked over at Eternal Scene and smiled.

"Well, hello." I greeted, offering a seat to her, she sat down across from me.

"How're you, Caelan?" She asked.

"I'm good," I answered. "Yourself?"

"I'm fine," She smiled an attractive smile. "Have you seen Dark by any chance?"

"Five seconds ago," I nodded.

"Crap," Eternal growled. "I lost her."

"She'll find you," I assured her. "You're on the wanted list."

"I'm special," She nodded. "Very special."

"Indeed," I smirked. "So, from England, to Ireland and to New York all in one day, eh?"

"How did you guess?" She gasped.

"You made the paper," I nodded. "Eternal Scene captured by Tanith Low and Adrasdos Dark."

"That's an embarrassment," She whimpered.

"You also made another one," I informed her. "Eternal Scene escaped Irish Sanctuary Prison."

"That's an achievement," She beamed and stood.

I raised an eyebrow. "A short visit?"

She nodded. "Lovely to talk, see you round."

"See you," I smiled as she pecked me swiftly on the cheek.

Eternal Scene definitely had a personality disorder.


	8. Apologies from Dark

Fletcher's POV

I teleported to Bespoke Tailor's and made my way inside; Skulduggery and Tanith we're sitting at a table, playing Connect Four. Ghastly was in the far corner, fixing one of Skulduggery's suits.

I sighed and sat down at the table, I had to admit that I had been crying for the last half hour, I loved Valkyrie, and she was torn. I didn't understand what I had done.

Tanith raised an eyebrow at my silent arrival, and Skulduggery looked over my shoulder.

"She's not here," I said before he could ask.

"What's happened?" Tanith asked.

I sighed. "Tanith, can I speak to you alone?"

"Sure," Tanith nodded and stood, I followed her into the empty kitchen. When we we're alone, her gaze shot at me swiftly. "So what's happened?"

I sighed, hanging my head low as Tanith leaned back against the counter, arms folded across her chest sternly. "I... I don't know."

"Just explain the story," Tanith told me.

I took a deep breath and I gushed it all out. "Last night I took Valkyrie ice skating in New York, and everything was going great until one of my old friends showed up, and I was teaching her how to skate, Valkyrie walked off and went into the Café across from the ice rink with Caelan, when I found her she was in a mood with me."

"Wait," Tanith told me. "You took Valkyrie on a date, one of you're friends show up and you stop you're interest with Val?"

I bit down on my lip. "I didn't lose interest in her at all, I was catching up with an old friend, exchanging numbers and what not."

Tanith glared. "You are such an idiot! Why did you bother to allow Valkyrie to fall for you if you hardly intend to catch her?"

"I _do_ intend to catch her," I objected. "All the time!"

"Well, you dropped her then," Tanith mumbled. "And the fall must have been pretty painful if she's refusing to go anywhere with you."

"She won't talk to me," I said in a hurt whisper. "She won't answer any of my calls; she won't let me see her... she didn't even let me touch her last night."

"I can see why," Tanith said.

I glared. "What's that meant to mean?"

"It's obvious that Valkyrie has more than just a little crush on you, maybe a little crush on Caelan, but she loves you; you have to be a fool to not see that!" Tanith blurted out. "You've hurt her, Fletch. She's obviously jealous and it's causing her pain, a girls mind works differently than guys."

"You're telling me," I mumbled. "But what has Caelan got to do anything? She _loves_ him?"

Tanith shook her head. "No, she loves you. She _likes_ Caelan, it's like me. I love Ghastly but I've had a crush on Johnny Depp for years."

"I understand," I mumbled. "So she's hurt because she likes Caelan?"

"No, you fool!" Tanith almost screeched. "She's hurt because you ignored her and instead chose you're friend over her, how would you feel if she chose Caelan over you?"

I was speechless, mainly because I couldn't describe the pain.

"Yeah," Tanith nodded. "I thought so."

"You have to help me," I almost begged. "I don't want to lose Val."

Tanith sighed softly. "Over the short few years I've known her... she never forgets."

I sulked. "Well, that's just great."

"But," She continued. "She can forgive. Fletcher, its Christmas. Be the hopeless romantic you are and think of something."

"Like what?" I asked.

Tanith shrugged as she left the kitchen. "You'll think of something."

I groaned, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples, then something clicked inside my mind and a big smile had spread across my face. I teleported and ended up in my dad's house, I looked around and figured he was still at work.

With a smile, I wandered upstairs, ready to get my material.

Valkyrie's POV

The night passed slowly, and the tears kept running; but by the time they stopped, I had red rims round my eyes and tear stains down my face. It was early in the morning, round about six-ish. I shrugged out of my clothes and pulled on my pyjamas, throwing on my nightgown over them before padding to the bathroom.

I gave my face a quick wash and strolled down the stairs, comfort food was what I needed. I raided the fridge and pulled out a microwaveable packet of spaghetti. Stabbing the clear plastic with a fork, I was also taking out my anger.

After almost destroying the packaging, I placed the spaghetti into the microwave and pressed the little buttons, setting the time and waiting. The microwave sound soothed me a little, and the smell of the food cooking created an appetising atmosphere.

When cooked, I placed it onto a plate, grabbed a fork and wandered into the living room, flicking on the television and deciding to watch Jeremy Kyle, hoping to see some love situations resolved here to give me ideas.

I ate slowly, watching the screen and the people on it; the woman had apparently cheated twice, the man wants a lie detector test and a DNA test for their two children.

When the show finished, my phone suddenly buzzed from inside my coat on the radiator; I glared and walked over to my coat, pulling out my phone and checking caller ID.

It wasn't Fletcher.

I accepted the call and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Valkyrie Cain?" A voice asked.

I nodded. "Yes, it is."

"I'm Adrasdos Dark," The voice said, and unconsciously my hands balled up into fists. "I'm so sorry," the voice continued. "About earlier, I didn't know Fletcher and you we're in a relationship."

"We we're _kissing_," I hissed.

"From my view it just looked liked you we're whispering," Adrasdos said. "Anyways, I really am sorry, I didn't know. I've just had a call from Fletcher, and he explained it all. I'm really, really sorry."

I felt myself feel a little better to know that the girl was innocent. I sighed and let my grudge on her go. "Its fine, I forgive you. These things happen."

"I want you to know Fletcher meant nothing," She said. "It's just that I and he haven't seen each other for a long while, so, it kind of impacted us both. We had a bond."

"Did you date?" I suddenly asked.

Adrasdos laughed from the phone. "No, no. We we're just best friends."

"Oh," I gasped.

"I really am sorry," Adrasdos said. "Anyways I have to go, murderer on the loose."

"What's happened?" I asked, eager to at least assure the woman I had forgiven her.

"Do you know who Eternal Scene is?"

I nodded to myself. "She's a beginner of Necromancy, she's also an Adept. She's murdered plenty of times, or so Skulduggery tells me. She's also rescued them? Is she a good guy or bad guy?"

"I'd vote bad guy," Adrasdos grumbled. "She's dangerous, so I suggest for you to be careful; she had a little tumble with Skulduggery before."

"Ah, right." I said. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem," Adrasdos said. "See you round."

"See you," I said just as she hung up. I placed the phone on the table and turned, I felt eyes on me.

My eyes shot upwards and a grin looked down at me.

"Heads up," The voice warned and swung her legs for me, they caught me in the face and I tumbled over.

I rolled upwards onto my feet; I glared as I saw Eternal Scene standing a few feet from me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to visit an old friend," Eternal nodded.

"Old friend?" I asked. "I've never even met you!"

"No," Eternal smiled. "But I've met Darquesse."

My eyes narrowed. "I'm not her."

"But you will be," Eternal nodded. "You'll be her hostage."

"What?" I asked.

Eternal smiled. "She's in you, right now."

"No she isn't," I muttered.

"Not for long no," Eternal sighed. "I call her a friend because she's troubled, just like I am. But I still don't want her here as much as you do, and to get rid of her, you must die."

And suddenly, black smoke grabbed at my feet, I fell back and banged my head on the wall, dazed, and seeing triple, Eternal Scene stood above me, holding out a small cutlass.

"Lil' Slitter will do the job," She smiled. "Goodbye."

"Hold it!" Skulduggery's voice called the windows we're put through and I don't know what happened, gunshots we're fired and screams echoed.

"Stephanie?" My mother suddenly called out, Skulduggery yanked me to my feet and pulled me out the window, and he then shot up into the sky and shoved me through my bedroom window. I collapsed onto the floor, dizzy.

Then everything went blank...


	9. I Love You

I groaned and stirred; my body felt stiff, like I'd slept for a good long while. I woke up to find myself in my room, my mother looking down at me with relief on her face.

"Oh, Steph," She almost cried and pulled me into a hug. "We we're so worried."

"W-what?" I asked, my voice croaked, possibly from how I slept.

"What happened?" My mother suddenly asked. "Stephanie, I want you to tell me what happened right now."

"Huh?" I rephrased from my earlier question.

"Two nights ago," My mother hinted. "You we're attacked, why didn't you tell us you heard something downstairs?"

I bit down on my lip, deciding quickly on a plan. "I thought it was you, and I needed ask you something important."

"That maniac could have killed you," My mother whimpered. "Just look at you're cheek, it's all bruised up!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry, mum."

"It's not you're fault," My mother comforted, holding my hand, she smiled a small smile before leaning over the bed and pulling up a large bouquette of mixed flowers. "Fletcher sent these for you."

I sighed, taking them. I smiled the tiniest amount, but inside I wanted to burn them. "They're nice," I mumbled.

"There's a note on them," My mother nodded as she got up. "I didn't read it, don't worry. You're father wanted to though, but Fletcher said that only you should see it."

I nodded as she strolled out, I opened the little note that had my name scribbled on in messy handwriting.

I read the note.

_Val, I'm so sorry, I didn't understand how I hurt you, now I do. Please don't blame Adrasdos for this, she's a childhood friend that I hadn't seen for years, we dated at one point but that's all behind us. I also want to say that I didn't mean to hurt you in any way at all, I love you too much. Please, forgive me, Val. I really, really love you. Call me. Please. Sincerely, Fletcher._

I sighed again, and closed the note, my eyes flickered to my phone, and I considered it for the tiniest moment, but I didn't give in. I reached over for the phone, pressing a button before the screen lit up, showing the time.

_10.45pm._

I grumbled something and turned my head to the right, seeing a plate of sandwiches and a glass of orange juice, which I happily ate and chugged down. After feeling full, I decided to try and get some sleep, I must have dozed off because by the time I opened my eyes again, it was two thirty in the morning.

I sat up slowly, and climbed out the bed, feeling even more stiff. I stretched my limbs and they cracked a little, but I ignored it. I decided to get out of the clothes I'd been wearing for over a day, and despite the cold, I changed into some shorts and a vest top, pulling on a cotton jacket while at it. I heard a shuffle outside my window after zipping up the jacket, I froze.

Another shuffle.

I clicked my fingers and summoned a fireball, lightening up my room with the dance of the flames in my hand, I saw some gingerish blonde hair outside my window and gasped. I walked over and opened it, leaning out to find Fletcher hanging from the windowsill.

I glared. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was too scared to teleport into you're room," He admitted.

I rolled my eyes. "So you teleported onto my windowsill?"

He shook his head, pulling himself up the slightest. "No, I teleported onto the roof but it was slippy, so I fell."

I sighed, shutting the window and leaving him out there, I turned but Fletcher appeared right in front of me.

I yelped and threw myself away from him, tumbling over my own feet and falling back, Fletcher's eyes widened but he grabbed me round the waist and held my body against his.

"I heard what happened last night," Fletcher said, stroking my bruised cheek so softly, so soft I could barely feel his skin on mine, despite the light tingles he left whenever he did touch me. "Are you all right?"

I pushed myself away from him more carefully. "Leave me alone, Fletcher."

He gritted his teeth and his eyes smouldered. "No, Valkyrie."

"Why not?" I asked, my voice hissed unpleasantly.

Fletcher frowned, glared and grabbed my face securely in his hands, not allowing me to turn away. "Now, you listen to me, Valkyrie Cain. I love you more than I ever have loved any girl, you're the centre of my own universe and my whole life. Everything about me revolves around you. You're the only one I want, and to see you hurt so much because of me is... shocking, and heart breaking. But I will not leave until I have at least put one little doubt in you're mind to which of why I wouldn't love you."

I scowled. "I never asked if you didn't love me."

"Then why would I hurt you?"

"Because you're an obnoxious brat!" I spat, then I quickly wish I hadn't said that when the flash of pain flashed across his face, but then it turned to anger. How dare he make me feel like this.

I pushed him away, but he took my wrists into his hands and fought back against my struggles, his face was hard but his eyes looked... sad. He suddenly pushed me, not roughly, onto the wall behind me. He held my hands either side of my head, and he sandwiched me between him and the wall, I struggled to kick him but he placed his legs against mine.

"Let go!" I almost yelled, remembering that my parents we're asleep.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked.

"Go away?" I hinted, and he shook his head.

"Please, Val..." He whispered. "Please... give me a chance."

"I gave you a chance," I muttered.

"One more," He begged. "Please, one more."

My eyes narrowed. "Why should I? How do I know you won't do this again, you tell me you didn't know what you we're doing? You could easily do it once more."

Fletcher bit down on his lip. "If I take you somewhere, can I prove to you that I will never, ever hurt you again and that I love you?"

I sighed. "Release my arms and maybe."

He released me and took a step back, I eyed him up and down once, wary, but I nodded. He placed a hand on my shoulder and teleported, we arrived on top of a hill, the moonlight shined down on us; it peeked up right from above us, from a couple of hundred yards away, if someone looked up at the moon, it'd look as if the moon was balancing on top of the hill.

A large tree perched itself behind Fletcher, it's long, flowing canopy flowers flowing in the soft breeze, the breeze which tousled Fletcher's spikes the tiniest amount, and it sent my hair flowing across my shoulders, some locks across my face.

I stubbornly crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at Fletcher, but all he did was sit in one of the deckchairs he'd placed near us, I sat in the other but scooted it away from him, he seemed to frown even more as he pulled out a large guitar, but perfect for his size.

"What _are_ you doing?" I asked.

"Something I made for you," Fletcher explained and began strumming the notes, a soft beginning to song, and I paused for a moment.

The song continued, and by now I could tell that it was a gentle lullaby, I felt Fletcher's eyes on me but all I could watch was how gracefully his hands moved across the strings, and how a gentle touch such as that could pronounce such a song.

But it came to an end, but I found myself frozen.

"Val?" Fletcher croaked out, his voice thick, and my eyes fluttered to his face, which was masked with a look of pain, I felt my lips pull into a frown, my eyes narrow and I found myself rushing up to him and throwing myself into his lap.

My arms found themselves round his neck as I sobbed into his chest, staining his white, crisp shirt with tears. He sighed softly, but I felt him shake with his own silent sobs, he placed a hand on my back and rubbed soothing circles there while his other hand took one of mine, massaging the back of my hand with his thumb.

It was a good half hour before I stopped crying, and I just sat there in Fletcher's arms, not removing my head from his shoulder, but I couldn't last that long.

I looked up at Fletcher to find his pained gaze on me, I sighed and felt my heart skip a beat as my hand reached up to his cheek, I pulled his face to mine slowly, my eyes fluttered closed as I placed my lips against his.

He gasped for a moment, but he didn't pull back, he moved his lips eagerly with mine, and suddenly both his hands found my waist as he lifted us up from the chair, he stood up straight, with me dangling in his arms.

I continued moving my lips with his, but soon we both began to want more, to earn up of the kisses we missed out, banishing away each others tears, but I could feel my tears and his mixing together as our cheeks brushed together.

One of his hands moved up onto my back, and suddenly he teleported, we arrived in his room of a fancy hotel, possibly one he'd been renting out seeing as half of his stuff was here. His abandoned the bag of which the guitar was in on the edge of the sofa and placed both his hands on my hips, moving me backwards until I collided with a wall.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, stretching up onto my tip toes as he ducked close and kissed my neck, he kissed slowly up my jaw line, but I returned my lips to his early. He moved his tongue along my bottom lip, and I shivered. It was cold in here, but Fletcher ran his hands up and down my arms before they moved down to my legs, he bent low for a moment, his lips at my chin, and he suddenly took the back of my knees in his hands and pulled my legs upwards and around his waist.

I forgot how to breath for a moment, and Fletcher parted away from me; I opened my eyes to find him staring back at me, I wrapped my arms tight around his neck.

He smiled down at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Have I proven my point?"

I sighed, and I felt the sadness and anger drift away slowly, almost to nothing. Just some dumb little bit of irritation. "I believe you."

"I love you," Fletcher whispered. "So much."

"I love you," I whispered in return, and suddenly my heart was flying as he placed his lips to mine, he then dropped my legs, but just after he swung me up into his arms, holding me bridal style as we teleported. We arrived back in my room, and he slowly placed me down on the bed.

I pulled him down next to me, cuddling him, our heads on the pillow as our hands entwined together, our eyes searching each others.

His eyes held great emotion, passion, love and adoration, any idiot could see it. Now, I truly believed he loved me, and never ever intended to hurt me.


	10. Just a Christmas Author's Note

Hey guys, Eternal Scene here.

How's Christmas going?

Buy anything nice?

You getting anything nice?

What you getting?

Ah, that's nice.

Listen, I know this is a Christmas Special and you will get what you want, but with all the chaos around the Christmas time, I am a little busy. Don't worry, this story will be complete before New Years Eve, or round about that time.

I'm a little slow right now because my bad luck has just struck, my brother's computer also died a few days ago, so I have to share with both my mother and my bro. So that leaves me with little time to actually put my skills up to writing a story.

Anyways, my brother is really taking the piss now; he's hogging the laptop recently, just because his new computer was cancelled for delivery.

I will try to actually _start_ and _complete_ the next chapter of the story, sorry for the hold up. Blame my twat of a brother.

Oh, and Merry Christmas!

And a crappy new year!

Peace out, home dawgs!

Sincerely, Eternal


	11. Tumble Is a Dirty Word

I woke up early, somehow. And when my eyes fluttered open to find a sleeping Fletcher next to me, my heart skipped a beat then tripled its speed.

He must have heard it, and it must have been loud. He stirred and turned, his eyes opening the tiniest amount before he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again, he placed a hand to his head.

I frowned, he looked in pain. My hands fluttered up to touch his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Headache," Fletcher mumbled then smiled a sleepy smile, he leaned towards me; his lips silencing mine and suckling softly, he pulled back after a short second. "Happy Christmas Eve."

I rolled my eyes and got out the bed, the cold hitting me from all sides, I wished I hadn't worn shorts now. Fletcher seemed to notice.

"Why are you wearing them in winter?" Fletcher asked. "You'll freeze!"

Suddenly, his arms wounded round my waist, he pulled me back onto him and he placed me on his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. I swung my legs over his so that my side was against his chest.

"Fletcher," I smiled a teasing grin. "You do realise that I was just going to get the reflection out, right?"

Fletcher blinked. "Why?"

"I haven't seen Skulduggery or the others at all during the Christmas Holiday," I said. "I want to drop off their presents."

"Did you get me one?" He asked, hopeful.

"Maybe if you got me one," I hinted.

He nodded. "Of course, even better than last years."

"You got me chocolates last year," I mumbled.

"Now you've ruined you're Valentines Day present!" Fletcher scowled. "So, have I got a present?"

"Yes," I said, he grinned leaned in, just as he placed his lips on mine, I talked.

"Nope," I whispered only for his ears, even if we we're in a room surrounded by people. "Don't think you can get it a day early with that charm."

"Oh, please?" He breathed, kissing eagerly down my neck.

I sighed happily, leaning back into his arm that was holding me up, his other arm; he swung across my lap and was resting against my hip.

"N-no," I stuttered in a short breath.

He pulled back to look at me and my face flushed.

"Why not?" He whimpered in a childish manner.

I smirked. "Because it's not Christmas Day."

"Bully," Fletcher pouted, I shook my head and sighed.

I chuckled. "Now, let me get dressed and I'll get my reflection out."

Fletcher nodded and mock saluted before vanishing. I sighed and picked out some clothes, dressing warily encase he decided to make a surprise visit.

Tanith's POV

I sat with my legs crossed on the small stool, a book in my lap and a can of cola on the floor besides the stool leg. Ghastly and Skulduggery we're across from me, sitting at the elegantly neat table, already for the Christmas Dinner tomorrow.

"What time are you're parents coming, honey?" Ghastly asked me, that's right. My parents we're coming over tomorrow.

"Six thirty," I answered, looking up from my book and sending a smile to Ghastly's way.

He smiled in return but gazed at Skulduggery from across the table.

"And how come I am not invited?" Skulduggery asked.

"You don't eat for one," I mumbled.

"And for two," Ghastly continued. "This is a family dinner."

"You two aren't married yet," Skulduggery muttered.

"_Yet_," I repeated hastily.

"I think it's cute though," Skulduggery cooed as Fletcher and Valkyrie appeared in front of me, I smiled up at them and stood. "It'll be Val and Fletcher next. Then both of you will be having sets of Minnie-you's running around."

"What?" Both Fletcher and Valkyrie asked in shock.

I smirked. "Ignore him, he's a little... shaken from the Vampire hunt this morning."

Valkyrie nodded and smiled at me, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. We then wandered upstairs, our usual routine. The men followed behind.

I sat on the large sofa with Valkyrie, Fletcher placed himself next to her and took her hand, Ghastly sat in the armchair besides me and Skulduggery seated himself the sofa across from us.

"As I was saying," Skulduggery said. "Hopefully in less than two years time, we'll be hearing the pitter patter of a load of feet."

"How many cats are you having, Ghastly?" Valkyrie asked, I snorted.

"I dislike cats..." Ghastly mumbled and beamed a smile at me. He was all in about the _having a family_ thing; and honestly, I was buzzing about it, too, but not as much. How was I going to fight for myself with a bloated stomach?

"Are you staying for dinner?" I asked Val and Fletcher.

Valkyrie shrugged. "I don't know... I have to get back soon."

"Oi," Fletcher whimpered. "The reflection can handle that."

"Come on, Val," Skulduggery urged. "You need some meat on them bones."

"Says you?" I asked with a laugh.

"I _am_ a skeleton," Skulduggery mused.

"Please Val," Fletcher smiled at her, I felt her breathing stop for a moment and the blood rush to her cheeks; I smiled, too, it was like a younger version of me and Ghastly.

"Please stay for dinner," Ghastly nodded and stood. "We're having the normal Christmas dinner, but seeing as you lot have you're own families to see, I'd happily have you over today instead."

"I can't," Valkyrie moaned. "If I start acting weird on Christmas Eve, my parents will think something's weird."

"They think you're weird anyway," Skulduggery muttered.

"He has a point," I said.

"Shush," Valkyrie hissed. "I can't. It's Christmas, I have my human family to see. I'll visit my magic family on boxing day."

"Okay," Ghastly nodded.

"So what are you getting me for Christmas?" Skulduggery asked Valkyrie.

"A puppy," She nodded.

I bit down on my lip as I saw Ghastly's lips form into a tight line, holding in his laughter while Fletcher chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, well I'm getting you a..." Skulduggery paused.

"What?" Valkyrie challenged.

"Some... er... socks." Skulduggery nodded.

Valkyrie beamed. "I love socks. Matching hat?" He nodded. "Awesome."

"What did you get me?" Fletcher asked me.

I shrugged. "Some vouchers mostly."

"Hair gel included." Ghastly added, Fletcher gave him a thumb up.

"I think this is wonderful," I smiled. "All of us getting together near Christmas time."

"Just like one, mental family," Valkyrie sighed. "Speaking of which, it was a small visit but I have to get back."

"Yeah," Fletcher mumbled.

I kissed Valkyrie on the cheek and hugged her goodbye, and Ghastly welcomed them over at anytime. Soon after, Skulduggery left and it was just me and Ghastly in the room. Alone.

I smiled at him, he smiled back and reached for my hand, I pressed my lips to his and he held the kiss, his thumb brushing against my cheek after his other hand reached up to caress his face.

"Want to go upstairs?" He asked eagerly.

I nodded with enthusiasm, and almost dragged him up the stairs for a bit of a... tumble. **What a dirty word.**


	12. Christmas Tears

Ghastly's POV

I was quite nervous, and excited. But what can you expect on Christmas Morning?

I felt Tanith besides me, our bare bodies together with her arms round my waist, one of my arms round her shoulders and the other resting down along her body, my hand on her thigh. I felt a wide smile on my face, a satisfied smile. One that suited a lion after it had fed off of its prey.

Tanith stirred, and I wrapped my arms round her, shaking her awake and greeting her with a kiss on her forehead.

"Time to get up sleeping beauty," I whispered, she groaned and pulled the covers up tighter around us. I smiled a tight smile. "You're parents will be arriving soon. You want to make a good impression, right?"

"Oh, shut up, Ghastly," She moaned and mashed her lips against mine, I followed with my own soft kisses but pushed away after a moment. I got up out of the bed and didn't give a damn about Tanith seeing my body exposed, not anymore.

I opened one of the drawers and pulled out a clean pair of underwear, I then walked over to change into the suit I'd made especially for this day. I heard Tanith's father was a businessman; no doubt he would be impressed with such quality.

"Come back to bed," Tanith whimpered.

"No," I smirked. "It's time to get up and ready. They'll be here in less than an hour."

"They're only my parents," Tanith mumbled.

I sighed. "Tanith, I want to do it the proper way. It helps seeing as you're parents know about magic and all, but I want to receive you're parents blessings."

"They won't mind," Tanith continued.

"You're not putting it off," I said sternly and tossed a red dress to her.

She sighed and pulled the covers round her, I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"You realize I've already seen you naked, right?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not a chance."

I sighed and strolled out, closing the door behind me.

* * *

Tanith's POV

I waited patiently, well, almost patiently, I wriggled in my seat until the doorbell rang, and Ghastly's eyes lit up. I smiled a small smile.

I opened the door to view an older version of me, my mother, Barbara and my dark-haired father Jim, both of them slender and thin.

"Hey, mum, hey dad," I greeted and kissed them both on the cheek, I gave my mum a tight hug.

"Oh, I haven't seen you for some time," She beamed. "You look lovely."

"Thanks," I giggled then pulled them through the next room, Ghastly waited just outside the doorway. "Mum, dad, this is Ghastly; my fiancée."

"Lovely to meet you," My mother grinned and held out a hand, which Ghastly shook with enthusiasm. "I've heard so much about you, and I aren't talking about Tanith, about you're mother and all. She was a lovely woman."

"Thank you," Ghastly smiled then held a hand to my father, they shook more roughly.

"Bit of a handshake you got there," My dad grinned. "The grip of you're mother. I was lucky enough to witness her wrath in a bar fight once, not many walked away from that.

Ghastly chuckled. "Yes, I've been told many times."

"Is Darien coming?" I asked. Darien was my elder brother, I loved him to bits.

"Yes," My mother squeaked. "And he's bringing his girlfriend, too."

"Oh, that's wonderful," I grinned wider, Ghastly did, too. "He was staying at home for some time, wasn't he? So he could get more money for his new house."

"Oh, yes," My mother sighed lovingly. "Oh, it's been lovely having my little boy home again."

"Little boy?"My dad grunted. "He's six foot two and in human years, thirty years of age, you daft, old bat!"

"And a Merry Christmas to you, Jim!" My mother spat, I fought a smile.

"Let's get to the table," Ghastly suggested.

"Oh," My mother squeaked again. "Here are you're presents." She handed a couple of bags over to us. "There for both of you."

"Thanks mum," I smiled.

"Thank you," Ghastly beamed. We had already sent their presents in the mail.

As we all guided ourselves to the table, my brother and his girlfriend arrived, small talk filled the room and I already liked the girl, she was human with no magic at all. But she knew about it, all anyway. Her name was Vanessa; she was tall, like me, with long, brown hair that hung straight as a ruler, accompanied by blue eyes. I also found out that she was pregnant.

"So, when's the baby due?" I asked.

"The middle of January," She cooed.

"Have you had any cravings?" I asked eager to make conversation.

"I've been craving for a Mars bar, every now and then," She smiled softly, her blue eyes dancing.

"I had cravings, didn't I, Jim?" My mother asked.

"Yeah," He replied slowly.

My mother chuckled. "What we're they again?"

"Vodka and red bull," My father answered. I snickered and felt Ghastly behind me shake with laughter as he carried in the food. Everyone broke into a soft applause.

"This looks lovely," Mother said, her voice dripping with adoration. She loved a man who cooked. "Tell me, who wouldn't look forward to Christmas?"

"The turkey for one," Darien nodded.

"Do you enjoy being a nurse, Vanessa?" My mother asked her.

"Yes, it's very rewarding," She answered.

"I wanted to be a nurse when I was young," I said.

"I think you would have made a lovely nurse, Tanith," My mother cooed.

"Only problem is, I don't fancy the sight of blood, and I don't like looking after people." I said.

"Why did you want to be a nurse in the first place?" My brother asked.

"I like the upside down watches," I smiled.

"Bloody hell, Tanith," My father grumbled.

* * *

Valkyrie's POV

I sighed happily as the hot spray of water pelted down on me, tightening then relaxing my muscles.

Suddenly, I heard a soft _POP _and a gasp. My eyes widened and I squeaked, grabbing the nearest thing to me to cover up my disposed body.

Which was the shower curtain.

"Um..." Fletcher Renn whispered his eyes wide.

I glared at him. "Turn around!"

"What?" He mumbled.

"Turn around!" I repeated, clutching the curtain to me.

He blinked, confused but obeyed immediately.

I sighed and grabbed the towel nearby, wrapping it tight around me.

"Fletcher, what do you want?" I asked.

"I came in to say hi," He said and held up a box, without looking over at me. "And to give you you're present."

"Oh," I sighed. "Sneak into my room and hide in the closet. I'll be out in a bit."

He nodded and vanished, I dropped the towel back onto the rack and continued my shower, I felt relaxed as ever as soon as I washed my body, hair and gave my legs and underarms a quick shave. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off; pulling on the new pyjamas I got from Carol and Crystal.

They must have been complimenting my body shape, seeing as the pyjamas we're tight fitting, fitted for winter with long trouser legs and an elbow length cotton shirt. After dressed, I padded barefoot to my room, closing the door behind me as Fletcher sat himself down on my bed. I noticed that there we're more than one presents there.

I smirked and walked over to my wardrobe, I lifted up my hand, flexing my fingers as I manipulated the air around the presents nestled on top. After a moment, they all dropped down, and I managed to catch them all. These we're mostly Fletcher's.

Carrying the presents, I walked over to Fletcher and placed them in the middle of the bed. I then hopped up besides him, he didn't look at me, and he was looking at the ground. One hand in his lap fiddling with the red and green wrapped present, a pink thin string wrapped around it. His other hand was in one of his jean pockets.

I sighed and placed my hand over the one in his pocket. "What's wrong?"

He didn't look up, he didn't speak. His face turned a shade of white before he blushed a tomato red.

"Fletcher?" I gasped, his eyes shot towards mine and he placed the present aside and tackled me. I squealed the slightest at his sudden attack as he pushed me down beneath him and his lips savaged mine. These weren't his usual soft and loving kisses; this was a menacing kiss, one that would probably be used to create dominance. Something was wrong.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, and despite the anger in the kiss, I kissed him tenderly back. After a moment and he was nibbling too hard on my lip, I whimpered and pushed him away.

"S-stop," I gasped but then he clutched me into a death hug. "N-not too tight."

"Val..." Fletcher sobbed. Something was definitely wrong. He clutched me tighter, but I knew he needed it. I wrapped my arms round his neck and rocked him slowly back and forth with me. I rested my head on top of his, his spikes brushing against my face.

"Fletcher, tell me what's wrong..." I begged.

He shuddered violently. "Valkyrie, I love you..."

"Fletcher?" I repeated in a gasp. "Please... tell me."

"It's an anniversary..." He began; his shudders broke for a moment before returning, almost as violent as before. "My mother... her death. I can't... I can't bear it."

"Oh, Fletcher," I felt my heart break into two, not literally. I clutched him tight to me and kissed his cheek. Of course, he'd need that kiss. Between us, for both of us, it was the acute point of pain. Fletcher grunted a sob, he knew my parents we're downstairs, I tightened my arms round him as he threw his lips onto mine, his kiss just the slightest bit softer.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered when we broke apart from the kiss.

"It's not about that," He said. "I knew how much she'd of loved you... and how she would have loved to hear about this moment."

"Huh?" I gasped.

Fletcher pulled back to look at me, his blue eyes resembling ocean waves, small tears at the edge of his eye. He sat up and sighed, taking an unwrapped present from his pocket; it was a small box with a gold edging.

I raised an eyebrow and watched him carefully as he stood, pulling me up with him. He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped me in it. He told me to get my shoes on, so I just pushed my feet into my slipper boots.

He teleported us and we arrived on a balcony, it was warm, but snow drifted down in tiny, beautiful flakes slowly, the sky was pitch black above us, stretching out into the horizon it turned a misty purple, its soft edge a navy blue.

We we're on the balcony of a castle, a festival going on below us, but nobody would see us up here. I looked over at Fletcher, and I saw his crisp white shirt blowing gently in the breeze, he stood besides me, pulling me into a hug as his arms wounded round my waist. He kissed me once and parted his lips against mine, whispering against my skin.

"I don't care if it's too soon," Fletcher mumbled, his lips dripping with adoration. "I've made my mind up about you, and I won't be letting you go ever."

"Fletcher..." I gasped as he slid down onto one knee; he held one of my hands as his other pulled out the small box.

"Valkyrie Cain, Stephanie Edgley," He whispered, using both the names of mine he knew. "I have loved you ever since first sight, no joke, and I'll always love you. No matter what happens, what trouble, what fight or whatever the future throws at us, it won't destroy our love."

"Fletcher..." I said again. How many times had I gasped his name?

"I only need you to say one thing," He reassured me. "I love you so much, and if it's too soon I'll understand but... Valkyrie, Stephanie, whatever you want me to call you when we're alone... will you marry me?"

And with that, he flicked open the small box, revealing a diamond ring nestled inside. The crystal was silver, sparkling in the night, the ring was gold, with a silver spider webbing pattern going round it, and outlining the crystal was a gold, glittery thin rope. It was beautiful.

I was speechless as he stared up at me with his impossibly long eyelashes, his blue eyes, tearful but filled with love, I struggled to find my voice, I hoped my words wouldn't come out strangled. And was he so sure?

I was sixteen! And we'd only been properly dating for about four months now. Not a year! But I did love him, I loved him a lot. I'd feared over him, loved him, cried over him, and forgiven him. Time and time again had my heard fluttered at that cocky grin he sent my way, and the way his eyes sparkled to accompany that smile turned my legs to jelly.

I saw the blush on my face, and I felt dizzy. I gulped, and even that sounded croaked, I struggled to find the correct words, or even blink.

He tilted his head up at me, the ring in his hand lifted eagerly towards me, he smiled a tight smile, his eyes welling up more. I knew he was wondering what I was thinking, and the patience was driving him crazy.

With a slow breath, I closed my eyes, opening them to say my words. I had a lot to say, and to express much more in my answer. It couldn't be done. This couldn't be done. We we're too young. I had to stop it. I would.

So with my manageable gasp for breath, I opened my eyes, and opened my lips...

We were just not ready.


	13. Christmas Cookies

Eternal's POV

I eyed my cards, and I was feeling lucky.

Nova Moonshine, Charade Beam and Adrasdos Dark sat around me, all eying their cards. There was a pile of cookies in front of us. Double chocolate chip, and I wanted them damn cookies.

"What you got?" I asked and slowly looked at Nova, she glared then dropped her cards.

"Nothin'," She hissed. Charade was the next to slam down her cards.

"Damn you," She growled.

I looked at Adrasdos, she looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"What?" She blinked.

"What what?"

"Nothing, you said what, so I said what, like, what what?" She muttered.

I blinked. "You said what first."

"No I didn't, you said what, so I said what."

"I said what because you looked at me!" I yelled.

She glared. "I said what because you said what."

"You said what first," I nodded.

"Now you're making fun of me?" She growled.

"What you got?" I repeated.

She roared in anger and threw her cards at me. "I HATE YOU!"

"The feeling is mutual;" I smiled and shoved all the cookies into a black bag.

"You're a bully," Charade whimpered. "A big ol' bully."

"Shut up," Nova snarled.

"Okay, mummy," Charade mumbled.

"HUSH UP!" Nova snapped.

"Ehehehe," I laughed, and I left the three of them to argue over their loss.

This was going to be a good Christmas.


	14. Author's Note!

Hey, guys!

Hope you like the story so far!

I'm enjoying writing it, but I'm getting a slight Writer's block, almost most of my inspiration lost.

The next Chapters of the story will probably last throughout a week, but I will work on it.

I haven't even got inspiration for my author's note!

So, just to be a heads up.

I'm wondering if any of you have any stories to suggest for me to read?

And NOT Valduggery. I hate Valduggery, it's disgusting. Skulduggery is awesome but you wouldn't kiss a Skeleton.

Only Fletcherie, and some Ghanith. Or any other couples. But NOT Valduggery.

NO VALDUGGERY.

Thanks.

Happy New Year!


	15. Ghastly's Eventful Day

Ghastly's POV

It had been an eventful day for me, but none the less one of which I had enjoyed. I liked Tanith's brother and soon-to-be-sister in law. They we're funny and charming, just like Tanith.

Her father was strict but a right laugh, while her mother was dim-witted but a charmer. All of them inherited something similar.

As the day came to a close, I got a text from Fletcher. I excused myself from the table and stood, pulling my phone out of my pocket and flipping it open.

_I'm going to ask her._ I read, I knew what he meant.

_Good for you, lad! Make it smooth._ I replied.

He texted back seconds later. _But about my mother... I'm in tears just thinking about her._

I bit down on my lip, but I knew what to say.

_Make her proud._

After that, I sat back down at the table. I nodded to Tanith. "Fletcher,"

"He's going to..." She hinted. I nodded again. "That's wonderful."

"What's wonderful?" Her mother asked.

"My friend is going to propose," I explained.

"Seems they'll be a lot of weddings next year," Her father Jim beamed. I nodded.

"This is lovely," Barbara sighed happily. "We've had a wonderful time, you know."

"This lot was bloody gorgeous," Jim commented, meaning the food.

"We've really enjoyed ourselves." Barbara said. "But we must be off now."

"Ah, too bad," I sighed. "You'll come again?"

"Of course," She squealed and pulled me into a hug. They left after they said goodbye to Tanith, with Vanessa and Darien in tow.

Soon after, it was just me and Tanith alone again. I smiled.

She sighed. "Fine," She muttered as I swooped her up into my arms bridal style and carried her off into our bedroom. We're very classy like that.

* * *

**I understand that it is a very short chapter, but allow me to explain.**

**Wait, you HAVE to let me explain.**

**Muahaha. I am in power.**

**I have GOT the power!**

**I've got the powaaah!**

**...Anyways.**

**I'm dividing the original big chapters into really tiny ones, mainly because all this is happening at the same little amount of time, so while Ghastly and Tanith are with their parents, Valkyrie is with Fletcher and Skulduggery is... well, I don't know. Wait.**

**What is Skulduggery doing? Hmm... go on to the next chapter and you'll find out!**


	16. China's Eventful Night

China's POV

Well, it was indeed an eventful night. I'd had lots of presents, from my admirers, naturally. I'd also had the family come over, or whatever was left of my family. On the bright side, I had a gorgeous new niece, she'll grow up to be a fine woman if she we're raised in my care.

And for the rest of the night, I had Skulduggery over. We did what we would do in the old days, drink wine, well; I would drink wine while he amused me. He always amused me. He was one of few men who could.

And he was such a charmer! He did well with charming, I assure anybody of that.

So, as I sipped wine and chuckled and gasped at his amazing stories of which I had already privately smuggled myself into, we sat on the large, pink loveseat I had installed into my apartment. I thought it'd make a fine eye for Skulduggery to come join me more.

Others weren't welcome, but he damn sure was!

"Did I ever tell you about the time I beat Ghastly at an arm wrestle?" He mused.

I smiled delicately. "No, you didn't." Or did he? Hm, I always seemed to forget about his stories, just watching how his jaw moved as he spoke was incredible, or how he swung his bone arm over the back of the loveseat behind my shoulders, and how often he would tip his hat in my direction.

"Well, I didn't actually beat him," He began. "He beat me. But he cheated. You see, we we're in a bar. And this was a couple of weeks after the war began to stop for a moment. You know, for us all to take a rest."

"Indeed," I giggled. "Go on," I urged.

"Well, we got bored and I had left my wallet at home, so I said to Ghastly, _'If I beat you in an armwrestle, you'll make me a full new fighting outfit in less than a day.'_ And Ghastly, being out of the business at the moment, agreed naturally, nothing better to do in his time. But if he beat me, I'd buy him a couple of drinks."

"This is interesting," I sighed, my breath fanning over his... skull.

Skulduggery nodded. "So, we started the arm wrestle, but then he actually used some force and removed my arm," He pointed to his elbow. "From there, all the way off."

"Ouch," I gasped.

"It did hurt a rather lot," Skulduggery sighed. I shuffled closer to him and placed my hand on his knee, feeling the bone underneath. Oh, how I loved that feel of bone under his fine clothes!

"Anything I can do to help?" I purred, running my hand up his leg.

I knew that if he had a face, he'd be blinking... or blushing. Just how I loved that shy side of him!

"On the contrary, yes," He chuckled.

I halted, raising a delicate eyebrow. "What?"

"You could," He hesitated. "Turn the lights back on, this dim light is killing me."

"You don't have eyes," I muttered.

"You're point being?" He asked me. I sighed.

"I like the lighting," I said, my voice ringing.

He snickered. "It creates awkwardness."

"Awkwardness is my middle name." I nodded softly.

"China Awkwardness Sorrows," He sighed. "Nope, I prefer Mary."

I snorted. "Shush, you."

"Mary is such a lovely name," He continued, tilting his skull to the side.

"Will you shut up?" I hissed.

"Sorry," He apologized, and then his phone buzzed. I rolled my eyes and scowled. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the messages over his shoulder blade.

_Hey Skul, it's Fletcher; I'm going to ask her._

Suddenly, Skulduggery rose to his feet and cheered.

"Finally," Skulduggery hooted. "Now, he can provide her happiness."

"What?" I asked smoothly, sipping my cocktail.

"Fletcher," Skulduggery cheered again. "Is going to take Valkyrie's hand."

"In marriage?" I gasped. How dare her. How dare she even marry before I do, I don't care if she's younger, and anybody getting married should certainly be me. I've had many men fall for me, but none of them actually make a real effort.

"No, idiot," Skulduggery mumbled. "No, not marriage! In the bloody circus!"

"I was only..." I trailed off, mainly because Skulduggery had left the room, buzzing like a bee bathing in honey.


	17. Private Matters

Eternal Scene sighed and sat on the edge of the coast, Adrasdos Dark seated next to her, with Nova Moonshine and Charade Beam sat behind them.

"I think we've became a very good team," Adrasdos went on.

"I don't do teams," Eternal scoffed.

"Yeah, we can be like the... big four!" Charade smiled.

Nova blinked. "The big four? You and Eternal are both midgets!"

"I was only suggesting..." Charade whimpered.

"Don't bully her," Eternal snapped.

"I have a right to bully her," Nova snarled.

"Anybody who dare bare their fangs at me..." Eternal growled.

Adrasdos smirked. "I'm proud to be a Vampire."

"Oh, let's play Dentist," Eternal beamed. "You be the patient, and I'll be the Dentil hygienist."

"I'd rather not," Adrasdos chuckled.

Eternal softened the smile. "Oh, it'll be just like the films!"

"You'll be telling me to bath in Nova's blood next," Adrasdos noted.

Eternal blinked. "That would be pretty tasty."

"I hear her blood tastes like chips!" Charade blurted out.

Slowly, everybody's eyes turned to gaze at Charade, who just sat there with one of the goofiest smiles on her face.

"You are a strange, strange woman..." Adrasdos nodded.

"Says the Vampire?" Nova laughed. "Oh, look at me, I eat people for breakfast! Om nom nom!"

Charade giggled, Eternal just grinned then jumped like someone had shocked her when Adrasdos poked her with a long, razor sharp nail.

"Ow!" Eternal yelped.

"You deserved it." Adrasdos said.

Eternal rubbed her arm. "Don't make me hug you."

"Please don't," Adrasdos almost begged.

"Charade, get her!" Nova commanded, and at that second Charade darted for Adrasdos, pulling her into a tight cuddle.

"Oh, you're so cuddly!" Charade whispered.

Adrasdos struggled. "Get off of me!"

Nova snickered. "Idiots."

"Hush up," Eternal smiled ordered.

"_Eternal,_" A soft voice called, a very soft voice. Eternal blinked and looked over her shoulder to find Caelan standing there.

"Oh, hello Caelan," Eternal smiled.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asked.

"Of course," She said and stood up, her coat flowing in the gentle breeze as she followed Caelan down a nearby alley. "So what's up?"

"I heard the Skeleton," Caelan muttered, his breathing was ragged and his eyes sparkled gold. "Renn... and the girl are marrying..."

"What?" Eternal gasped out.

Adrasdos appeared behind Eternal. "What?" She echoed.

"Fletcher Renn and Valkyrie Cain are going to get married," Caelan growled.

"Impossible," Eternal and Adrasdos said as one.

"The skeleton would never allow it," Adrasdos mumbled. "Maybe it's a hoax."

"The skeleton seemed quite chuffed about it," Caelan objected.

"Seems we have some trouble to cause," Eternal nodded.

"What?" Adrasdos glared at her.

"Like I'm going to let this go ahead," Eternal laughed. "Caelan, we have a wedding to crash."

"Wonderful," Caelan smiled.

"You won't do it." Adrasdos objected. They looked at her. "I won't let you."

"Oh, really?" Eternal challenged. "And what will you do?"

"I'll... I'll..." Adrasdos ran out of words, slowly, she began to back up.

"And where are you going?" Caelan chuckled.

Adrasdos took off in that second, with Eternal and Caelan on her tracks.

The chase began.

"...Will they be back soon?" Charade squeaked.

Nova shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Eternal for defo."

"Defo?" Charade asked.

Nova nodded and stood up, placing her hands in her jean pockets. "Eternal Scene _always_ comes back."


	18. Fletcher's Flashback

Fletcher's POV

"I only need you to say one thing," I reassured her, my voice as gentle as rose petals. "I love you so much, and if it's too soon I'll understand but... Valkyrie, Stephanie, whatever you want me to call you when we're alone... will you marry me?"

When I'd released them words, my heart skipped a beat before hammering away triple it's normal speed, I saw the blush on her cheeks and the breaths escape her lips. Her eyes focused on me, but I knew she was dizzy.

I gave her time, time to think. Time to reason.

I hoped for the true answer, the answer she should say.

She loved me, so. I hoped.

So she said, and so she showed.

I love her, too. Much more than words could ever express, especially from that first time I laid eyes on her.

_Flashback_

_I strolled through the hallways of the hotel, to be honest I was much too tired to teleport. I rounded the corner when I spotted them. And a gasp escaped my lips._

_There we're three figures, one of them tall and much too skinny. And another of a man, who I payed little attention to. My attention was focused on the girl._

_She was beautiful._

_Tall and thin, with hair as dark as the night sky, her eyes a chocolate brown and her lips perfect and full, her eyes we're wide with what I guessed, astonishment, adoration... or panic?_

_Her hair tumbled down her back, messy but still perfect to me. Her skin was cream and roses, thick eyelashes framed her wide eyes, she bit down on her lip, which gave her that innocent but sexy kind of look. I drooled._

_She met eye contact with me for less than half a second and my eyes took off in a ragged beating rhythm, and that's all it took._

_But she looked no younger than thirteen!_

_I knew there and then that I loved her, but I didn't tell her. I pulled on my cocky attitude and cheeky smirk, ready to face or run from, whatever hurdles she was here to throw at me._

End of flashback

I snapped out of my daydream, my eyes still in deep contact with hers. I continued waiting, all sorts of emotions running through me.

Love, fear, anxiousness, sadness, and a little bit of anger; what took her so long to answer?

If she loved me, she'd already know the answer? But again, she was only sixteen.

But damn to God, I loved her, and I wanted her.

She was _mine._


	19. I Do

Valkyrie's POV

Despite what my mind was yelling at me, the messages from my brain to the connections of my voice lost themselves, mixing up with the emotions welling up inside of me.

I blinked several times and squeezed Fletcher's hand, he stared up at me in confusion. I smiled a soft smile and breathed out another ragged breath.

"Fletcher," I began, my voice came out half strangled. I coughed to clear my throat. "I love you, and I always have... but..."

"But?" He urged.

"...Even marriage can't outlive that love," I gasped out. "I do, Fletcher. I do."

"What?" He gasped.

I beamed. "I love you, Fletcher. I'll marry you!"

He grinned up at me, the tears rolling down his cheeks, now I guessed of happiness. He carefully slid the ring onto my finger and stood, wrapping his arms round my waist and picking me up in his arms. He swung me round with him as he pressed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms round his neck, pulling myself as close as I could get to him. I felt him teleport and we ended up in my room, we tumbled onto the bed, with me under him.

I felt every inch of his body against mine, and I liked that thought. I clutched myself to him and kissed him passionately, he kissed me back with just as much enthusiasm.

Every second that our lips parted, he whispered my names, both my names, then pushed his lips to mine again.

"Fletcher," I mumbled against his lips. "Just stick with Valkyrie."

"I love you," He gasped out. "So, so much."

"I know," I assured him and kissed him once more, but he pulled back after a second.

"When we're married," He began, and I listened. "We're going on a honeymoon, just us. No interruptions, and no magic. We're blocking out the world so that it's just us. After that, you can still continue on with you're cases, but... can we focus on having a family?"

"...What?"

"A family," Fletcher whispered. "Please? I know it's too soon but by then you'll be, seventeen, eighteen? It won't be so bad. And we don't have to tell you're parents just yet that we're marrying."

I bit down on my lip. "A few months?"

"A few months," He allowed and threw his mouth back onto mine. My left hand clutched the back of his head, pulling him closer to me as I lay back against the bed; he lay on top of me. But I knew seeing as we weren't alone, we wouldn't get much further than this.

This was the best Christmas ever.


	20. A Happy New Year from Eternal

**And so... that is the end to our Christmas Special, children.**

**I hope you enjoyed that, I know I did. I'm sorry for the hold up at Christmas, but it get's so busy this time of the year.**

**Anyway, I enjoyed writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it, don't forget, review, review. Because the more reviews, the faster I'll put the next Chronicle's of Cain story up.**

**I'd like to thank the reviewers who volunteered to be in the story, that includes the casting of Nova Moonshine, Charade Beam and Adrasdos Dark, so, yeah. I hope you liked how I characterized them.**

**I hope to add them in another story sometime soon, probably not all together again, but I'll be sure to not forget about them.**

**Anyways, if any of you have any ideas about the future adventures of The Chronicles of Cain, let me know because I enjoy pleasing you guys ;)**

**And again, I posted this in my last author's note but, any of you know any Fletcherie, Fletchyrie, Fletcher/Valkyrie stories for me to read on Fan Fiction? I didn't get much reading done during the making of this story.**

**So, I hope you had a wonderful holiday, got everything you wanted from Santa and I hope to see all you awesome reviewers again.**

**Oh, and a Happy New Year =)**

**Christmas and Holiday Wishes, from Eternal Scene!**


End file.
